Taken
by Talleen
Summary: BV - The Queen of Earth, having been threatened by the most powerful king in the Galaxy, has no choice but to offer her only daughter, to the King's son. Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei. However, neither party is exactly comfortable with the arrangement.
1. Taken

"You can't make me! I won't do it!" The princess yells at her mother. Bulma, Princess of Earth, was arguing her rights as an individual and able to make her own decisions. Her being as beautiful as she was she expected various princes would want her. But, Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei? No way was she marrying him. Little did she know she had absolutely no say in the matter.

"Sweetheart, you don't really get to decide." Mrs. Briefs, the queen, would have none of her daughter's shenanagins. She had finally convinced the savage King Vegeta to take her daughter as a peace offering for his son. After seeing the Princess the King readily agreed. After all the Saiyans view the color of blue as pure and "untouched." Evidently that's the kind of things they want in a future co-ruler. Bulma's hair was a magnificent color of blue. She was blessed with it really considering the Queen was blond and the King has always had a purplish color of hair.

"What do you mean? I have every right! It's _my _body. I get to decide who touches it! And I won't have some savage monkey touching me!"

Mrs. Briefs stalked across the room and slapped Bulma in the face, hard. "You know very well, you ungratedful spoiled brat, that if you do not comply with the King's demands and you insult him he will just conquer this Kami foresaken planet and take you as a slave, not as a princess. And slaves are not treated kindly. Do you want that fate for me? Your father? What are you thinking?"

Bulma held her cheek gingerly, eyes watering. It was stinging and probably red by now. "I don't want to. I don't even know what he looks like." Of course, she had heard stories and legends about the great prince of Vegeta-sei. Everyone had. But, they were always barbaric and horrific. Conquering planets, slaughtering millions. The mere thought of killing someone made her shiver.

"What's this all about?" King Briefs asked, putting down one of his latest inventions on the nearby vanity table. It started leaking some terrible smelling black liquid onto Bulma's vanity, ruining the finishing.

Bulma didn't even notice this. She was too preoccupied with tattling on the queen.

"Daddy! Mom tells me that I have to _marry_ Prince Vegeta! Is this true?"

King Briefs rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes." He had known about this for quite some time. He tried to put off telling Bulma anything about it to try and convince both the King of Vegeta-sei _and_ his wife that the union was uneccessary. But his persuation skills were just not convincing enough.

"But, daddy... why?" She had broken down into tears now. "This isn't fair."

King Briefs took a few steps forward to comfort her but she shrugged him off.

"I don't care what you say. If the _Prince _wants me he can try and find me. He won't succeed. I know this planet better than anyone. You can't force me to marry him."

"That's fine, dear, I wouldn't run too far though." The Queen replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm going far. I won't be back."

King Briefs blocked her path. "He's here Bulma. Waiting in the Throne Room."

She whirled to face her mother. "And you decided to tell me at the very last possible moment?"

"I knew your reaction." Mrs. Briefs calmly smoothed the skirt of her dress. "He expects you in one hour. He won't wait."

Bulma just stared at her. _How can she possibly do this to her own daughter? She knows how I feel about arranged marriges. She hates me. She has to._

The Queen's face softened. "Bulma, honey, I didn't know what else to do. The King of that wretched planet was going to kill everything and everyone on our little planet. We couldn't allow that."

The realazition hit her a little too late. She said _we_. Her father was involved in this insane act. Her own father. The one she loved best.

A long silence stretched across the room. Accompanied by Princess Bulma's sniffling and King Brief's shuffling of the feet.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Mrs. Briefs shouted. "He's a Prince! And he's very good-looking Bulma, if I do say so myself."

This did nothing to help convince Bulma. After all, her mother had had a choice in marriage. And she married King _Briefs_. Bulma loved her father, but he wasn't exactly a handsome man. He was short, vision poor, and was alomst twice her mother's age. He was constantly in his confounded laboratory and rarely had time for the real world.

"But," and at this Bulma turned to her father. "I don't love him. Father, should not I love the man I marry?"

King Briefs had to look away from her. "I'm sorry Bulma. Your mother _did_ go behind my back," here he glanced at his wife. "And at first I was... unsure. But, she makes an excellent point. I would rather have you treated as a Princess and a future ruler, than a slave." He looked up at her now. "And if there is any possible way of preventing that, I will gladly take it."

Queen Briefs smiled a triumphant smile. "There will be someone here soon to prepare you."

Bulma had had enough. "Stop referring to me like that!"

Mrs. Briefs faned shock. "As wha-"

"As something of a prize! A present to _him_." She interupted. "I am a Princess, a human being if nothing else. This... this 'Prince' will wait on me as long as it takes, as should be proper. I will _not_ be ordered around like some child."

"Don't be foolish Bulma, you don't want to anger this one."

"I've said my peace, and if this _monkey_ can't wait, then tell him 'To bad' from the Princess of Earth." She glanced back and forth between her parents. Baring her teeth she continued. "Now, if you please, both of you, get out of my room."

Queen Briefs looked as if she would say more, but the King stopped her by reaching out and clasping her arm. "As you wish dear." And with that they departed, Mrs. Briefs gaping at her husband.

As the door slammed shut, the lock slid to home. A voice, muffled, came through the door. Bulma recognized it as the voice of her mother. "Then the Prince will come to you."

Bulma's eyes widened. 'No,' she thought. 'They can't do this to me!' And then all the stories that were told to her as a young girl and the legends that had seeped up from downstairs in the servants quarters came to life right before her eyes. Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, was coming to her room to collect her. The savage who kills for pleasure was coming. What if she did anger him? Is someone like that really a patient, caring and understanding individual?

"Great, Bulma, you idiot. _Think_ once in a while." To refuse an invitation to the Prince of the Universe was likely not very 'honorable.' And the Saiyan people prized honor above all else. She was in trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was waiting semi-patiently in the Palace's Throne Room. Aparently this was the 'grandest' of all the luxurious rooms in the 'palace.'

'Pathetic,' thought the Prince. 'My bedroom is twice this size.'

He moved his head a little to the side to see what his 'advisors' were up to. Nappa, the overly large one, was sitting, relaxed on one of the smaller thrones. The size contrast was apparently funny, because, Vegeta's right-hand-man, Kakkarot found it hilarious. Kakkarot found everything hilarious, Vegeta realized this a long time ago, and stopped attempting to correct him. He was still a strong warrior, even though, most of the foes he went up against laughed at him. It was always short-lived though. Stranger still was the fact that Kakkarot wouldn't kill unless he absolutely had too. The Prince had long since givin up on telling Kakkarot to carry out a mission of mass destruction.

"Stop goofing off you idiots! We are Saiyans! Not a bunch of circus people." The man standing off to the side said. His tone slowing to a harsh whisper.

Vegeta's glance shifted over a few degrees. Raditz. Kakkarot's older brother. There was scarcely a difference in looks between the two. Excepting the hair. Raditz never cut his. A superstition. Kakkarot's hair was weird and everywhere, about like him. Nappa, on the other hand, was completely bald. You'd think Raditz was aeons older than his brother by the way he acted. Raditz was by far the most up tight. And being a giant didn't help either. If his contenance wasn't enough, his height was intimidating.

"Lighten up,_Radish_." Kakkarot teased.

'Here we go.' Thought Vegeta, secretly chuckling to himself. Nappa looked on the brink of hysterics as well.

Raditz' face turned as red as a Vegeta-sei sunrise.

'Better avert the problems the embarassing trio will cause if there's a scuffle.' The Prince concluded.

"Alright, alright, you three. Cool it. We'll have a duel when we get back to Vegeta-sei. Just pipe down for a little while longer."

Kakkarot frowned. "Exactly _how_ much longer are we to wait on this Chickyuu girl?"

"I _am_ getting a little tired of my surroundings, sir." Nappa agreed. "Honestly, how much longer will she keep us waiting?"

"Maybe we should raid the palace and scare her along." Raditz suggested. Nappa chuckled at this. Kakkarot frowned.

Vegeta could feel Raditz' ki rising. The Saiyan was getting impatient. He shook his head. "That's really the last thing I need. An histerical girl on my ship."

Raditz huffed. "Seriously. Maybe-"

Just then the doors opened and in walked the King and Queen. Raditz stood at attention, with a stonely glare, expecting the Princess. Kakkarot looked over with interest and Nappa never moved.

"Well?" Vegeta questioned after seeing that obviously the King and Queen were alone.

"My Lord, I must apologize. There is nothing I can possibley do. My daughter is quite stubborn. She will not come."

"What!?" shouted the Prince.

The couple shrank back a bit.

"Out of your control? She's a child. Force her. I'm on a time limit here. I've got a dead-line back on my home planet." He jerked his head back.

Kakkarot looked uneasy. He could sense Vegeta was getting a little aggravated... and that was never good.

"There is simply nothing that _I_ can do, my Lord."

"We'll retrieve her, sir." Nappa suggested getting to his feet.

"No. I will." Vegeta's stonely glare was enough to silence everyone's protests. "Where is she?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma looked around her now-too-small quarters. Being 'locked' inside her own room wasn't exactly the farewell she had been hoping for. How could her parents be so cruel?

bang bang bang

That was the door. 'I knew they wouldn't be long. They're probably going to say, "Oh, it was all a big joke. Hahaha!"'

"I knew it!" she shouted. "I knew you wouldn't keep me waiting," as she flung the door open.

"No, dear Princess, it seems that _I_ have been the one kept waiting," said the Prince.

With a small shriek Bulma jumped back and attempted to shut the door.

"Now, now, girl, don't make this difficult." Vegeta said as he stopped the door with the toe of his boot, with absolutly no harm done to him, even considering the door was slammed rather forcefully and weighed a ton when sent flying.

Bulma ran to the other side of the room. "Get away from me!" she hollered.

Vegeta heaved a sigh. 'What is wrong with this wench? This has been arranged for some time.'

"Think of your duty and responsibility. I honestly don't want this anymore than you do. But, you and I are under orders. Period." Bulma grimaced at him from the other side of the room, poised at the window, as if preparing to jump if necessary. "Now," he continued. "If you please, I'd rather _not_ cause a scene if it can be helped." He moved slowly towards her with an outreached, gloved hand.

"No." The Princess said plantively.

The Prince stopped dead in his tracks and a few emotions flickered across his dark, almost black eyes. Shock, from her being so childish and resistant. A small spark of admiration, because no one had ever said 'No' to him. And then finally, the most overpowing emotion for the Prince, anger at being refused, when he so obviously was making pain-staking efforts to be nice.

"Girl, I'll give you one more-"

"I said no." She interupted.

Vegeta dropped his hand and replied, very calmly, "Very well."

Then suddenly he crouched into a fighting stance, one that looked as if he would pounce. And then it occured to Bulma that that's exactly what the barbaric savage would do. He was in front of her in a flash, before she could make any move to escape. Nevertheless, she stumbled back, but didn't get far, for the Prince had her by the back of her long turqouis hair. He jerked her so close she could feel his breath against her ear.

He visiously hissed, "What do you say now?" And then everything went dark as he none-too-gently knocked her unconscious.


	2. Brave

For all future chapters, and also the one before this one: This is a disclaimer: I do not own any of Akira Toriyama's Dragonball Z characters. I do not own the Dragonball Z story line, or the names and titles of anything involved in the show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stupid woman,_thought the angry Prince. _Refusing me like that. Who the hell does she think she is?_ He glanced down at the slender girl unconscious in his arms. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Looking. Admiring.

He growled to himself._No woman is worth this trouble. I'll be late._ He contined walking the halls towards the throne room, listening to the swishing of her skirts._I'll be damned if Freiza uses me as a punching bag again._

He remembered the last time. "King Vegeta. It looks as if your royal zoo-keepers haven't been feeding your monkeys very well. This one's growth has been stunted." Freiza had laughed and laughed until the Prince couldn't take it anymore. He had lashed out and had been put down hard by that creature. Kakkarot had attempted to defend him and Nappa had trouble holding him back. Freiza just laughed in his face. Vegeta remembered his own father never moving. Later, after the tyrant had gone, the King came to see his son in the Rejuvination Tank in med bay.

"Stupid boy," He muttered. The Prince was slipping out of consciousness. He vaguely heard him say. "Send him to me when he's healed."

Frowning deeply he finally reached the Throne Room with his awaiting party inside. Walking through the doors he heard a slight gasp coming from the other woman. The mother. The Queen. He walked by without so much as a word.

"Sir?" Kakkarot asked.

Vegeta ignored him and said, "Let's move. Kakkarot, handle them." He motioned with his head in their direction.

Nappa and Raditz rose quickly trying to keep up with Vegeta's fast pace down the hall towards their ship.

"Good luck." Raditz whispered.

Nappa chuckled. And they were gone.

The Queen tried to follow. Kakkarot stepped in front of her. "Mam, mam please."

"What was wrong with her? She was limp! What happened?" She asked hysterically.

King Briefs came up behind her. "Now, now dear. She's fine. She's fine. She just fainted." He reassured.

"Fainted?" She turned to Kakkarot accusingly.

"Please, understand that we must be off. We can't waste any more time here. The Prince has his duties to tend to back on Vegeta-sei. Surely you understand?" He was slowly backing out of the room.

"B-But won't we get to see her before she goes?" The Queen turned to her husband for this.

"My dear, it's done. She'll be fine. When she's settled, we'll visit."

Kakkarot dared not tell them the unlikeliness of that. Vegeta wasn't a fan of the idea of_in-laws_

He was almost out the door when the Queen stopped him. "You take care of her and watch over her. Don't let the Prince mistreat her."

Kakkarot smiled. "I trust Vegeta with my life, mam. I know he'll take care of her." He winked and she nodded her head and smiled back. With that he was finally allowed to leave.

_Nice people._ He thought.

His pace quickened. _If I don't hurry they might leave without me._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta still had the girl in his arms when they entered the Hanger. There, the travel ship was waiting. Raditz raced ahead on board to prep the ship for launch.

Bulma stirred in her sleep and murmered something about her mother. Again, Vegeta glanced down. She was waking up.

_Better get her on board fast._ He followed Nappa up the ramp. She was saying more things and her eyelids were fluttering open and then shut again.

The Prince was walking in a fast pace towards his bedroom. Even _he_ wouldn't put her in the holding cell, as Nappa had suggested. He realized her status. Even though she was weak and obviously had no sense of honor, he wouldn't submit her to that. _And anyway, _he thought to himself. _I wouldn't get a moments peace with her screaming._ He had chuckled out loud at that thought, earning him a weird glance from Nappa.

"Mom?" she whispered.

They had reached the bedroom. Vegeta shifted her easily into one arm by grabbing her thigh, earning him movements of protest from the Chickyuuin.

_Interesting. _He thought, and placed his other hand on the grid-read. Only a handful of others could place their hand there and gain access.

"Welcome, sire." It greeted him. "And guest. Time of arrival 753." There were automatic sensors on the outside of the door that could tell if there were any additional members in the party that approached the door. Sort of a precaution. Vegeta had heard of different species being able to conceal their ki. Their life force energy. He had yet to acheive this talent. One of many on his list.

He walked in and placed her on the spacious bed. She was stirring.

_Hmm..._ He thought. _Get out now and avoid the rath of a screaming girl...?_ He smirked. _Or face it head on?_ He didn't even really have to think about it. A challenge was always welcome to the Prince of the Saiyans. He could handle the screaming for a short while. A very short while.

Her arm flew up to her head. She mumbled something and finally started to open her eyes. She sighed and closed them again.

The prince was just staring at her, this was a pretty good time to study her. She wasn't yelling, for one, and she completely had her gaurd down. Innocent. Not that she looked that way _all_ the time. Her clothes were pretty revealing and she talked with an air of sophistication, and self-preservation. He remembered that when he was _rejected_. He sneered at this.

_She better damn well be _pure. He thought. _I didn't come all the way out here to collect someone else's bawd._ Strangly enough to him, his blood boiled at the thought of anyone else touching her.

Bulma sat bolt upright in bed and inhaled. "Oh my Kami! No, no, no, no, no..." She placed her hand over her eyes again.

_Headache much?_ He thought. "Sleep well?"

She gasped and looked at him. Her brows knit together and she balled her fists.

"You!" She hollered. She tried to get off the bed, but her dress was an obstacle and her head was still throbbing.

"I can't believe you had the audacity to do that! To me!" She pointed at herself.

"Stop yelling."

"Don't you tell me what to do you... you-" Her arms were thrashing around.

"Careful girl. It's awfully empty outside." Threating her seemed the only way to stop her from treason, that didn't matter out here in the black, but it _did_ on the Red Planet called Vegeta-sei. She needed to learn respect or he would be forced to teach it to her... with an audience. He shuddered internally thinking of this.

"Outside? We've left?" She jumped off the bed. "How could you not let me say goodbye?" Tears were welling up. Not sad tears, but angry ones.

He let her come to her own conclusions. "You chose to make things difficult. I warned you."

Her jaw dropped. "So-so that's it? You think you have the right to tell me what to do? And then you think I'll magically conform to your ways? You're insane!"

Her high-pitched screaming was hurting his sensitive ears. "Stop yelling."

He said this with such fire and determination, yet calmly, that the tone was defening to her.

She plopped down on the bed and started picking at the seems, boiling with anger. Vegeta's tail was thrashing back and forth.

"So what now?" She asked quietly.

He grunted in response.

She looked up, impatient. "When do I see them again?" she huffed.

"They will not be visiting you, if that's what you mean. And the only option left to you is if _I_ go back to that foresaken planet. Which will be never. And you will not be allowed to travel by yourself."

"Then-then," she stamered. "That leaves me with nothing! Will I never see them again?"

"That's right."

She couldn't believe it. Where did he get the nerve?

_Who does he think he is? Ordering me around like that?_ She had had enough.

"That is it! You turn this ship around right now or I'll-!"

"Or you'll what?" He leaned over her, almost closing the gap between them.

_Trying to intimidate me, are you?_ She defiently stood up, forcing him to stand up too, and looked him in the eyes.

She didn't really have a reply to that one, what _could_ she do?

She tried a different approach. "What exactly are you afraid of?"

His eyebrows arched, he grabbed her hair and looked down at her. "Excuse me?"

"Afraid your daddy will be angry at you for not bringing back the pure blue prize to grace your so-called _royal_ palace?"

The look on her captors' face was enough to tell her she'd gone too far. The next second he raised his other hand, poised to strike. Bulma gasped and put her hands on his chest to try and push him away. Then she was free. He had let go. When she opened her eyes he was gone.

"Good day, sire. Time of departure 800." The automated sensors spoke.

The door slid home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta leaned agaist the door. _What the...?__I'm losing it. She just insulted me! She should be dead, or begging to be. _He sneered.

He remembered the look on her face, then the resistance...

_Brave._ He thought. _Attractive._

"Vegeta?" Kakkorot had come up to him. He was so distracted he didn't even notice the other Saiyan's ki level as he approached.

"What!?"

Kakkorot stopped dead in his tracks. "I-I'm sorry I'm late sir, it won't happen again." He knew to drop the friendly act when Vegeta was like this. He was angry. Real angry.

The Prince shoved past him. "Make sure it doesn't. Tell your better half to get us out of here."

"Yes, sir!"

_What's gotten into him?_ Kakkorot shook his head and headed towards the cockpit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched him walk by the med closet, unaware of her hiding place. _Kakkarot? Hmm..._ she thought to herself.

_Surely _he'd_have access to that room. Right?_

She brushed her black hair away from her eyes, taking a deep, long awaited breath.


	3. Boarder

NOTE: For first fans from the beginning: You might want to reread the first two chapters. Some things have been changed and altered. Some are crucial for you to understand the future of the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma fell back on the bed, breathing hard. "What did I just do?"

She realized that was stupid. He could have ripped her head off. He was going to hit her for her insolence. He should have.

_I mean, _she thought. _He hasn't insulted my race and my planet and my father to _my_ face._

She really had no idea what had come over her. She knew her temper was treacherous. There's no telling what she'd do or say when it took control. Although, she had the feeling the Prince was the same way.

She stoppped.

_But, he _didn't_hit me. Why? I mean, that's standard right? Isn't there a rule somewhere that says if your bride or future wife treats you with disrespect she's bound by law to submit to him and be made a spectacle in front of someone... or was it an audience?_

She had read up on Saiyan customs before, as part of her personal study. For pleasure. She loved to read, something that other Prince's she had met made mention of being a wasted trait in a woman. But, it was alright for a man to want to read and to learn.

"I guess they don't want their women knowing that they should have a choice in all things." she had said at the time. _Probably averting the problems of a smart woman. Men _are_afraid of that I imagine._ She earned a few surprised looks from the men. And a good lecturing from her mother that night. And ever since that realization, Bulma had read every single thing she could get her hands on. Including, such off-the-wall subjects as _Saiyan_ culture. Something she thought she'd never ever have to know.

Well, she thought that_then_

Redirecting her thoughts to the important thing that she was previously thinking about she wondered aloud, "Is-Is he, fetching an... audience!?"

She went through the motions of imagined horror at the thought of his lackeys watching her submit to him.

"Oh, no."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stay out of my area!" Raditz yelled to his brother, chucking a foreign object at him through the entryway. It clattered to the floor.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" He replied.

"Ugh! I could kill you, brother, I might yet. Don't ever come into my cockpit and touch_anything_. We've had this conversation before." He sighed. He redirected the course _away_ from Earth's sun, and back to Vegeta-sei. Sighing loudly the whole time.

"Alright, alright. I'm goin'. Kakkarot turned dejectedly to go.

"The Prince doesn't like you up here anyway, what _are_ you doing up here?"

The younger man shrugged. "I dunno. I'm bored."

Raditz frowned and turned his attention back to the damage his idiot brother had caused. "Well, go be _bored_ somewhere else. Go see what Nappa's up to or something." He said absently.

Kakkarot turned, recognizing a final dismiss when it was said.

He trudged through the halls, wondering aimlessly. Lost in thought.

_All I did was press a button. He's so stuck-up._

He made a right, preparing to pass the Prince's room for the second time that day. Something caught his attention. The density in the area was different. He hadn't noticed it before though.

_Strange. I must be slipping._

He came to a complete stop and focused his energy, feeling outwards, at the walls and the surrounding rooms. He could detect a very faint life-force behind something. _But it's stronger than the new passenger's should be. She wasn't that strong when Vegeta passed me in the Palace's Throne Room. _He assessed. He closed his eyes and searched deeper.

_Ah,_ he thought. _ That's it. There's two. Two seperate life forces. There's Bulma's in the Prince's room... and the other?_ He wrinkled his nose in concentration. He turned a few degrees to the right.

"There." He says aloud.

A small sigh escapes from the old med closet. Barely audible. In fact it would not have been heard by any normal human. But he wasn't _human._

He approached the door and turned the handle, earning him a small intake in breath coming from the other side of the door. He flung it open and out stumbled a dark-haired human girl. She looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"What the? What are you doing here?"

She attempted to get out of his grasp by stamping on his foot, hoping he'd led go.

"Ouch!" she cried out.

Kakkarot smiled at her. Her small frame barely came under his shoulders. _Cute._He thought. "Steeled toe." He said aloud. Chuckling at her attempts.

She just hopped up and down a few times then switched tactics. She tried dropping all of her weight hoping he'd drop her, leaving her a chance to escape from him.

Kakkarot laughed out loud at this. "Honestly, honey, how much do you think you weigh? And how weak do you think I am?" He asked, feigning indignation.

She grunted. "Let go of me!"

"Huh uh. Not until you tell me why you're here. It's not a smart thing for a young lady to do. Hopping on board a ship full of _male_Saiyans. Well, it would be stupid even if they were female." He shook his head, realizing he was off track. "Hmm?"

She set her feet down again. "I-I am Princess Bulma's maid. Well. _Was_her maid. I was supposed to be coming with her, but I never got word. Then I saw those other men come on here, one of them carrying Bulma... er... the Princess." She bluched.

Kakkarot chose to ignore the familiarity. Recognizing a similarity of the same type of relationship on this very ship. Concerning himself. He listened patiently.

"I waited. I didn't know what to do. I had never got the go ahead, I had all of her things with me, ready to go. From the way things looked, it was like she was being kidnapped. But, I suppose, that wouldn't matter. She _was_ bought and paid for."

He interupted. "Bought and paid for? What are you talking about?" Kakkarot's brow furrowed and for those who didn't know him well would mistake that for anger.

She did. "I-I..." she stammered. She didn't know what to say. _What did I just do? I'm in trouble now..._

He opened his mouth as if to say more. His attention was redirected.

"Kakkarot! Listen I-" Raditz rounded the corner. He stopped and stared. The girl attempted to slink away. Kakkarot was having none of it.

"What the hell Carrot? When did you take a whore?" Disbelief was evident in his tone. He didn't think his little broher was like that. Kakkarot had this crazy idea that women should be treated with respect and as equals. He didn't believe in taking a woman and using her for sex, which is what most of the male Saiyan race did.

"I didn't!" He replied indignantly.

"Then who's-"

"I don't know!" He interrupted. "I just found her not two minutes ago." He felt her lean away from him.

"We'd better inform the Prince." Raditz stalked away from the spectacle and towards Navi G. HQ where Vegeta was overseeing the ship's flight course.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I realize that this chapter is shorter than the other two. I apologize for that. But it's pretty late, and I know some of you are chompin' at the bits to receive an update, and I really really really hate keeping you waiting. So, here it is. And I'm hoping future chapters won't be so short.

Thanks always for readin'.

Toodles!


	4. Not Alone

Vegeta and Nappa were in the NavG room, mapping out the best route to avoid _other_ space pirates.

"How about sector Seven?" Nappa asked, flipping through a few different screens on the monitor.

"Sector Seven is Iciz territory. I don't feel like running into Freiza tonight." He internally shuddered at the thought. Freiza would be at their front door in his own due time. No need to rush the situation. Especially with the newly acquired Princess on board.

"How long have we traveled in space, Nappa? Hm?" He couldn't believe the other Saiyan didn't know this information. They had been saddled together since the Prince was in his youthful years, traveling to many different areas and planets together, along with Kakkarot and his brother. It was well known knowledge that Freiza waited out in the middle of Sector Seven just waiting for seemingly helpless ships to cross him. Of course, what ones _wouldn't_ be helpless? This was _Freiza_ they're talking about. No one gets past him alive... or without consequences.

"Sorry sir. I'm a bit distracted." Nappa said absently.

Vegeta looked up. "What's distracting you soldier?"

"I'm not sure, sir. It just feels like there's an... _extra_ presence on board."

"The girl is with us." Vegeta confirmed, looking away, back at the screen, again.

"Right... perhaps that's it." Nappa replied, still seeming unsure.

"I'm sure it is. Now focus." He dismissed.

"Yes, sir." Nappa went back to typing and squinted at the screen. "Sector Five? Is that far enough out of the way?"

"Yes. That should take us a good way, _way _out of the way. But, at least we'll avoid that tyrant. Good work." Vegeta nodded approvingly. He felt somewhat relievedthat the decision was made before gettig any closer to _him_. He didn't want to think what he'd do with the Princess... out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Thank you sir. I'll inform Raditz." Nappa said, breaking Vegeta out of his thoughts. He pulled out a drawer beside where he was sitting and pressed the intercom button transmitting to the cockpit. "Raditz! Change course to Sector Five. Copy?"

No reply. Moments go by. Vegeta looks up in interest.

Nappa glances at him. "Raditz! Do. You. Copy?" Static...

Vegeta huffed impatiently.

"No reply sir."

"Yeah, I can see that. What could that fool be doing?"

Nappa stands. "I can check it out sir."

Vegeta's attention moves to the sounds coming from the other side of the entrance door. "No need."

A few seconds later Raditz bursts through with Kakkarot trailing behind. "Where the hell have you been?" Then he catches sight of the girl in tow. "And who the hell is that?" He points.

Raditz reaches back and snatches the girl from his brother and throws her to the ground at the feet of the observers. "My idiot brother was hiding her on the ship."

Kakkarot's mouth drops. The girl looks around anxiously. "That's not true." They both say in unison. Her more timidly than him.

"Quiet!" Raditz yells at her. He raises his hand as if to strike. Her eyes widen.

Kakkarot materializes in front of her. "Don't." He stated with a slight quiver to his voice.

"Everyone calm down. I'll handle this Raditz." Vegeta holds up a gloved hand to him. The two brothers are glaring at each other as the Prince speaks again, "What happened?" He asks the Saiyan being accused.

Kakkarot refocuses his attention and turns to face the Prince with his back to Raditz. "I found her in the old med closet. Next to your room."

Nappa raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

"Sure, brother." Raditz says doubtfully. "I saw you there just about groping her to death."

"I was not!" Kakkarot says threateningly.

"Silence!" Vegeta shouted with a note of finality.

The girl covered her ears with her hands.

"Why are you on my ship?" He asks her.

The girl looks up. "I-I am the personal maid to the Princess Bulma." She stutters.

"Really? Hm." The Prince ponders over this for a moment. "Nappa?"

The bald Saiyan appears at the Prince's side. "Fetch the girl." He says.

"Yes, sir." Nappa stalks off in the direction of the Prince's room.

"We'll see." Vegeta continues. There's a long awkward silence until Nappa returns with the Princess thrown over his very broad shoulders.

"You put me down right this instant!" She yelled. "I told you if the _Prince_ wanted me, then he could come and get me himself!" She said before thinking. "I said let go! As the future Queen of Vegeta-sei I _demand_ that you release me right now!" That was one that she hadn't intended to use. But she'd say anything to get this giant of a man to put her down.

_Really,_ she thought. _He must be at least eight and a half feet tall._

Nappa tosses a distraught Bulma none too gently in front of the Prince, after bending over of course to shorten the fall. Bulma huffs and puffs annoyed, and stands up, smacking at invisible dust on her dress. "I'll have you know," she breathed. "I _hate_ being manhandled." She glares at Nappa and then at Vegeta, meaningfully.

"I don't well like your tone woman, you best change it." Vegeta warned.

She kept silent remembering her earlier revelations. She didn't want to be made a spectacle in front of these goons.

"Now," he continued. "Do you know this girl?" He points to the ever-quiet dark headed person behind her.

Bulma turns and is momentarily stunned. "Chi-Chi?" She exclaims.

"Well, that settles that." Said Kakkarot with a broad grin.

"Chi-Chi!" She affirmed. "I can't believe it's you." She threw herself at the other girl and embraced her warmly. "How did you get here?" She pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I thought I was going to this place alone!" She jerked her back. "Oh, I'm so happy you're here!"

"Alright, alright." Vegeta said, disgusted with the public display of affection. He pulls Bulma up by her arm and keeps her in place, despite her earlier statements of not liking being man-handled. "How did you get on my ship? You didn't have permission to be here." He addressed the trespasser who was named Chi-Chi.

Bulma thought the Prince was upset. Angry. He was scowling... just a little. Bulma jumps between them awkwardly, for he still has her by the arm. "Please Vegeta. Don't be angry. I gave her orders to follow me on the ship. She was just following my direction. Please Vegeta? Please?" She looked as if she might break down.

_Those eyes._ He thought to himself. His muscles tensed. This is the reaction he experienced when he was _extremely_ attracted to a woman. _And her hair... I want to have my fists in those locks again._ He focuses his attention back on her eyes. Those pleading eyes. He'd love to see those eyes in a different setting... _Ugh, maybe it's not so wise to have you in my room._ He thought.

"Woman, relax. I'm not going to harm her."

Kakkarot helps Chi-Chi up.

"You need your own room now that you're awake anyway." The Prince continues. "I can't stand sharing a room with you during daytime hours, let alone while I'm trying to sleep."

Bulma ignores this comment, hoping he'll hurry up and let them go soon.

"You two will share a room." He says. "There's only one vacant at this time, the others aren't... prepared. You will go there now."

"Savy?" Raditz asked. Earning him a disapproving glare from Vegeta.

"Yeah," Chi-Chi bravely replied, even though the tall Saiyan was addressing the Princess. Raditz raises his eyebrows at her in blatant disbelief. He didn't think she had backbone. He chuckled and winked at Kakkarot, who frowned.

"Nappa?" Vegeta addresses him.

"No. Not Nappa." The Prince turns to look at his Princess incredulously. He cocks an eyebrow. "I don't like him." She states plainly.

The Prince laughs, releasing her. "Very well, little one. Kakkarot?"

"Happy to." He smiles hugely at Chi-Chi. This doesn't escape the eyes of Bulma, or the rest of the crew.

She turns her attention back to her betrothed. "Much obliged, sir." She curtsies to him.

_What's gotten into her?_ He wondered. _Maybe I finally scared obedience into her. Hm... Not as appealing as I imagined. Not like the fire I'm used to seeing. _

He watched them walk away, his eyes on the Princess' hair the whole time. Only until the doors shut that he then refocused his attention on the task at hand.

"Come with me." Kakkarot says to the young women.

_He's such a gentleman._ Thought Bulma. _I wish all of the Saiyans were like him._

He opens the door for them and walks with them back through the halls to get to their room.

_If it weren't for our guide, I'm positive I would've gotten myself lost. All of the halls look the same. I knew the ship wasn't very big, but still. It was enough to make a girl's head spin._

"Permission to make small talk, my lady?" Kakkrot asks the Princess, breaking up her thoughts.

Bulma giggles, knowing full well who he wishes to speak with. "Yes, of course. Any time you are with me Kakkarot." She assures him.

"Thank you, mam." He turns to Chi-Chi. "So, Chi-Chi is it?"

Bulma sees her friend blush a little. "Yes. That's right." Chi-Chi says back to him.

"That's a very cute name." Bulma stops and he barely notices that she has. "Something wrong, Princess?"

I shake my head. "No, not for me. But you had better not let the Prince hear you talk like that."

"Like what?" He asks innocently.

Chi-Chi glances between the two.

"Like a real human being." She laughs.

"Oh, I see. Yes, I guess I am different than the others. But what's the worst they could do? Kick me out of the ship? I can breath in space." He exclaims humorously. "And I'm probably much faster than this thing too."

"Why did you take the ship this time?" Chi-Chi asks, feeling a little left out.

"Can _you _breath in space, honey?" He smiles at her.

"Well, of course not." She laughs. "I guess I had an... an absent moment."

Kakkarot laughed at this. But not _at _her. He figured the girl was nervous in his presence.

They all started walking again. After a few more turns and about five more minutes of idle chit-chat, they arrived at a door that looked identical to the rest of them. "How are we supposed to tell this one apart from the others?" The Princess asked.

Kakkarot sighed and rubbed the back of his head, sheepinshly. "You're not."

"Excuse me?" Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"Vegeta specifically has me run all of our guests around the whole of the ship so they wouldn't know where there were going. It's procedure. I'm sorry." He sighs. "Vegeta, has some trust issues, if you know what I mean..."

She really didn't. "That's a little extreme." Bulma says aloud.

Kakkarot shrugs. "I'm sorry ladies. There is a full supply of food in the room. We'll only be space-born for about twenty-two hours. Then we'll arrive on Vegeta-sei, and you'll meet your future subjects." He smiled at Bulma as a reassurance. He winked at Chi-Chi as he opened the doors and motioned for them to enter.

"I'll see you two in a bit." He closed the door behind him.

They both turn to survey the room. "Wow," Chi-Chi states aloud. "This is a pretty big room for being on a ship in space."

The entire room had wall-to-wall carpeting in a deep, rich blue, and the walls were a stark white. The room screamed tidiness and cleanliness. There was a very large four poster bed in the center of the room covered in thick quilts and lush, chunky pillows. There were nightstands on either side of the large bed and there was also a small cot in the corner of the room. A bathroom was off the south wall.

"It's alright." Bulma replied nonchalantly. She sighed loudly and was suddenly aware of her corset cutting into her ribs. "Ugh, I wish I had something else to wear. I feel so uncomfortable."

"Oh, Princess!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, taking her eyes off of the decor. "I brought your things."

"What? How?" Bulma asks stunned.

"It's one of your father's inventions. It's called a capsule. Here. Watch." Chi-Chi gets up and stands a ways away from the other girl. "There'll be a little smoke and then your things will appear."

"Raditz didn't knock you on the head did he? Tell me how many fingers." She holds her hand up.

"Come on Bulma, be serious." Chi-Chi huffs exasperatingly.

"I'm trying to be. It just all seems... out there." Bulma gives her a look of being unsure.

"Well, you're father _did _make these himself."

"Point taken." Bulma knew her father was more than a little strange compared to other fathers and rulers. He always had these crazy concepts and ideas. But they usually always turned out well in the end. Sometimes at the consequence of some eyebrows and wings of the Palace. She giggled thinking of her father. Then thought of how she would probably never see him again, all thanks to the so-called noble _Prince_ of Vegeta-sei.

Without another word Chi-Chi threw down the capsule and the next moment the area was stacked with crates and thick carpet bags.

Bulma's mouth hung open. "Oh my." She finally managed to say.

"Isn't that neat?" Chi-Chi squeals.

Bulma crouched down on her knees and touched one of the crates. "How?" Was all she could manage.

Chi-Chi walked over to her. "Well," she began. "You see this little chip here?" She points to a red square on the surface of the crate. Bulma nods. "Well, all of your clothes and every single individual item is tagged with this. When the signal is released from this little capsule, everything shrinks down and materializes inside this little tube, or capsule." She hands it to the Princess.

Bulma turns it over and over in her hand. "Wow."

"I know, right?" Chi-Chi starts giggling as she opens one of the bags.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asks.

"I'm getting you some different clothes to sleep in, silly."

"What about you?"

"I've prepared a small bag for myself." She waves her hand absently. "Don't you worry about me. That's _my _job. To do the worrying." She smiles.

"Alright."

"Here." Chi-Chi hands the Princess a short chemise meant for the summer months on Earth, and some modified pantaloons. Bulma invented those herself. She called them "panties." They were much more comfortable. They were cut off at the thigh, to allow more leg movement. The whole ensemble was quite revealing. Of course, she would never ever where it in public. Only in the company of servants, female ones.

"Now you go on and get to bed." Chi-Chi continued. "I'll change and go to bed myself right after you are settled."

As Bulma passed her on the way to the bed she said, "Chich, don't sleep on that cot thing. You can sleep in the same bed as me."

"Oh, no Princess. I could never-"

"Yes, you can." Bulma interrupted.

"I don't know if I should..." Chi-Chi looked uneasy. Wringing her hands, but eying the pillows appreciatively.

"Different blankets?" Bulma prodded. Knowing that really wasn't the issue. Chi-Chi was constantly separating them, because of their classes. Bulma hated this, because _everyone_ else did it. She liked to think of the two of them as separate. Individuals. Equals. It was a hard concept for Chi-Chi to accept.

She looked as if she were on the fence. "Okay." Chi-Chi finally relented.

"Good." Bulma smiles.

She crawled under the covers and almost immediately fell asleep, thinking of the man to be her husband and wondering if he would ever see her in her "sleepwear."

She blushed.


	5. First Impressions

The rest of the trip was boring and uneventful. Chi-Chi slept most of the time. Of course, standing up in a dusty, cramped closet would do that to a person. Bulma couldn't even rouse her to ask her a question, like, _How in the world did you manage to _sneak_ onto a ship full of Saiyans?_

Her curiosity had subsided though, after she was nearly smacked in the face while trying to ask her the question.She just sat with her head in her hands staring at the wall.

_Could this trip be any more boring?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're down." Raditz announced through the intercom that they had indeed made it safely to Vegeta-sei.

Vegeta walked over to Nappa's station. He pressed the intercom and said back, "Wait until the dust clears before you open the hatch." _I don't know how the women will take to it._ He thought. None of the others questioned him on it. "Kakkarot, go fetch them, gather their things, and make sure they're prepared to leave."

"Sir, there's a wave coming in." Nappa said beside him.

"Play it."

The wide transparent screen in front of them flickered to life. A man with black hair jutting out everywhere came into view. "Glad to see you four returning safely. Are my sons in tact?"

"Yes, Lord Bardock. They're alive and well." Nappa responded.

"Hi, dad." Kakkrot appeared behind the somber men with a gleeful smile and a waving hand.

"Hello son." The tall man with gleaming red and olive armor turned his attention back to the other two Saiyans. "I regret to inform you, Prince Vegeta, that your father is off-planet. Marie is here however, she'll be in the front hall to greet the Princess Bulma."

Unhidden anger flashed across Vegeta's features. _Oh, great._ He had always had a special place of contempt in his heart for his step-mother. She had always been the one to take his father's attention from more important matters. There were more than a few reasons Vegeta hated that particular pretender.

Vegeta couldn't open his mouth.

Nappa noticed, and replied, "We're docking now sir. Can we expect you with the Queen."

"Yes, boys, you'll see me there." He added to the Prince, "Good luck. Try not to lose your temper. For all our sakes." The screen flickered to darkness.

Of course no one wanted to upset the Queen. She had Vegeta's father twisted around her little finger. If someone upsets her, no matter their rank, they were usually punished severely. _Hmm, perhaps I should mention that to the girl._ After all, she had one hell of a temper as well. Vegeta smirked at this.

"Sir, dust is clear and hatch is opening now." Raditz announced over the comm.

Vegeta turned to Kakkarot. "Get the girls. And be quick about it." Kakkarot started walking in that direction. "If she isn't out here in five minutes, I'm coming in there after her. Make that clear." He hollered after him. _This wench needs to get her act together. After all, the only thing she'll be doing here, is making sure all my demands are met. That is, until she's Queen. Then she'll have more freedom._ He had a feeling that wouldn't go over well with the spoiled girl._Perfect._ He thought to himself.

Five minutes later Kakkarot had the girls dressed, prepped and arriving to greet the Queen together. Kakkarot had briefed the girls on what was happening and Chi-Chi took care of the rest.

Bulma was on the other side of Kakkarot closest to the edge of the ramp. _Hmm, that won't look good for first impressions. She needs to be next to me. Can't have my future subjects thinking I can't handle this woman._ He got Nappa's attention and nodded to the Princess. In one swift movement, Nappa retrieved the girl and placed her beside Vegeta, who latched onto her arm to keep her from screeching at the very large Saiyan.

After Bulma recovered from being man-handled like a child, she took in her surroundings. She was already familiar with the customs and traditions of the Saiyan people, but she was unaware of the planet's climate and day-span. She was well aware that other planets she had read up on had two sometimes multiple suns and moons. _It seems very bright here._ She assessed. She felt a slight pull forward. In her reverie, she had fallen behind. She frowned sideways at Vegeta.

"Straighten up, or I'll assist you." He warned. By this time, they had reached the Palace doors. Bulma had been so out of touch that she hadn't even realized the elaborate design on the walkway, there were even white flowers on either side, contrasting to the extreme with the red sky and the red soil that was exposed. _No wonder this is nick-named the The Crimson Planet. I think Crimson may be the name of the planet's capitol._

The doors swung open by men clad in what looked to be royal servant's attire. All of the men and women inside had it on. Bulma's eyes fell on a Ruby coated woman in the center of the room, looking upon the party entering the room with false excitement. _Wow, she's fake. Who's this? Must be the Queen._

Chi-Chi was looking around anxiously, feeling out of place. Kakkarot gave her a reassuring nod, to which Chi-Chi blushed and bowed her head to the Queen. Kakkarot, Nappa, and Raditz crossed their chests with their fists and rested on one knee. Bulma dipped into a graceful curtsy. Vegeta was as still as a stone.

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "Prince," she addressed him. "And others." She said almost scornfully. Bulma caught onto this and noticed she hadn't even been greeted. _Well, _she thought. _I was drug from my home planet to come here, and this is what I get. Oh, no she doesn't. _Before Vegeta could stop her she made a step forward and acknowledged the Queen. She dipped her head once more, "My name is Bulma. Bulma from Earth."

"I didn't ask you to step forward, and I surely didn't give you permission to interrupt me."

"Well, I thought proper etiquette was to introduce yourself, but I can see-" Someone's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Tell my father I will see him at once when he returns. Since, obviously you'll see him before I do. After all, marrying someone _does_ give you exclusive control over that individual. Or that's what I've observed." The Prince spat. Vegeta, towed Bulma out of the room by a side door and through another few, before reaching a very elaborately carved door with gold embroidered all over it. He opened it and stomped through, slamming the door with a resounding thud.

He still had his hand over her mouth, he released her and flicked the light on. The shock and anger on her face was visible, matching the anger on the Prince's. Bulma knew to let him speak first. She didn't want to endanger herself anymore than she already had. _I didn't know that the Queen would treat me like such an outsider. Vegeta hadn't done so, and if from anyone, I'd expect it from him. She had no right to have such contempt for me without even knowing me._ These are the things she wish she could have said to the must angered Prince.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea of the kind of power she holds? Hmm?" He emphasized. He looked on the verge of strangling her.

Bulma opened her mouth to reply with just as much conviction, but thought better of it, considering his history with overreacting. As much as it hurt her pride she simply said, "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."

Vegeta was stunned._Definitely _not_what I was expecting. _He thought. "No no, I don't think you understand." He closes the small gap between them and grasps her hair again, earning him a small, surprised shriek from Bulma. He pushed her against a wall none too gently, but not enough to do any damage. _I must be slipping, I'm actually taking it easy on her._ He's making a point. Unfortunately, his mother died after giving birth to him, and was replaced willingly. The Prince was chiefly raised my nurses and his mother's relatives. But, the King made himself the disciplinarian and wasn't the best for the job. After the Queen's sister and friends tried to intervene they disappeared, likely by the hand of his father, through _Marie_. Another reason for the dislike of the present co-ruler. Vegeta never really had the chance of learning how to touch a woman and treat her with the respect that his mother never got.

"You really need to pay attention, it's for your own good really. I can't be there one hundred percent of the time to tell you to keep your mouth shut, now can I?"

She shakes her head back and forth, slowly.

"That's right. My father is the Queen's mouthpiece. She certainly holds no power over anyone, she's a woman. But, my father, being King, has ultimate rule. He can do anything. It _is_ his Kingdom. So, whatever that wench tells him to do, he does. My father is a pushover, believe it or not."

She believed him. Heck, she'd believe anything when he was holding her like this.

"Keep your mouth shut. I don't need my father breathing down my neck. And I sure as hell don't want to go after another girl because you've been beheaded for treason."

Her eyes wide she replied, "Right. I understand Vegeta. It won't happen again."

"It had better not." He released her and watched as she ran her fingers through her hair.

_It's like disciplining a child._

"Aren't you going to escort me to my room?" She asked absently, eying the decorations in the room they were currently in. The carpeting was the same rich color of blue as the ship, only this room was about the_size_ of that ship. In the center of the room was the bed. It was about as big as two king sized beds put together. The pillow cases were likely coated with gold and wrapped in a clear silk. There were about two dozen of them gracing the bed. The headboard matched the pillows and the spread was a fluffy white with golden spirals laced through it.

The vanity was directly in front of it, mirrors twice as tall as she was were on either side and in the center was a circular mirror with florescent lights surrounding it. To the left of that was a huge closet with three mirrors angled so you could see every side of yourself. The closets looked deep. On the left of the vanity was a large washroom where Bulma could barely catch a glimpse of a huge tub. Possibly containing jets. The floors looked to be marble.

Glancing at the ceiling she caught sight of three electric chandeliers lined horizontally, the largest being in the middle, right above the bed. They lighted the whole room perfectly. There were even wrought iron candle holders lining the entire length of the walls. She could traced ivory looking leaves with her eyes, cut out of the cool metal and painted a lighter silver.

Vegeta noticed her pleasure in her surroundings. "This is your room."

She brightened and smiled faintly still looking into the room. "Wow." She mouthed.

He turned to go and opened the door. "I'll leave you to it. You'll find the closet, vanity and bathroom completely equipped with whatever you need. And if you can't find it, someone's getting fired. Literally."

"Wait!"

He waited. "Where is Chi-Chi?"

"Imagine she'll be along shortly. I'll come back and check on you in one hour." And with that he left Bulma to her new surroundings in her new room, at her new home, on her new planet.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." She then sat on the edge of her bed and sobbed until she ran out of energy.


	6. Fathers

The hour was long. Chi-Chi came in about ten minutes after the Prince left. She tried to console Bulma, but to no avail. There was no rousing her from her grim state. After that initial hour she went stone still. "Bulma? Bulma are you alright?" Chi-Chi had asked. She didn't reply at first and the other woman was in mid-sentence when Bulma glanced up slowly and lethargically. "Yes," she says quietly. "Yes, of course."

_When she stood up I thought she was either going to faint or growl and throw something. I have never seen her like this._ She followed Bulma to her closet, watching as she flung it open and started rifling through it. There had been a few exclamations, at which Chi-Chi jumped. Such as, "Look at these!" or "My goodness!" Then a knock came at the door.

Chi-Chi ran to answer it, but not before seeing Bulma stiffen and inch her way back further into the closet.

It was Kakkarot.

_Thank goodness, _she thought. _I don't know what she would have done if it was the Prince again._

"Hello, Chi-Chi, I was sent by Veg-I-I mean Prince Vegeta." He stammered. "He has requested Bulma be dressed and ready in one half hour to meet his father. He's just come in."

She nodded. "I'll tell her, sir." He left with a smile.

"Bulma? Dear? Did you hear that, honey?" She inched her way around toward the closet again.

"Yes, Chi-Chi, I did. W-Would you help me?"

"Of course," she replied.

They had the greatest time sorting through the assortment of clothes. There were long dresses, shorter dresses. All different kinds of shoes, modern and old-fashioned, studded with jewels and diamonds. As well as other shoes, obviously meant for the outdoors, all plain colors. There were a few simple dresses as well, lined up above the shoes, showing which ones went with which.

"What color for the first meeting of the King? Do you think he'd care what I was wearing?"

"I wouldn't think so, but I don't know. Perhaps, a nice blue? It'll match your eyes. You have such beautiful eyes, dear."

Bulma blushed. "You're such a good friend."

She smiled knowingly. "Come on," she held out her hand to the younger woman. "I saw it earlier. Ah, here it is." She plucked a long blue-colored dress from the many hanging on the racks. She took it out of the immaculate closet and hung it on a hook next to the full-length mirrors, with Bulma following. The dress was close to the exact color of Bulma's eyes. It was incredible, it's almost like the dress was made for her. _It probably was. _She thought.

After it was on, she twirled in the mirror, admiring the perfect circle it made when she spun just so. There was a small silver braiding around the neckline. The sleeves were long but open on the side from the elbow to the wrist.

After being fitted with hoes and a simple silver chain around her neck it was time for her hair. Chi-Chi was prepared. "Here," she says. "I've brought this concoction from home." She pulled out a purple bottle. "What's that?" Bulma asked. She inched away from it. "It's what I use to make your hair curl." She made the motion with her hand. "Oh! Alright." Bulma turned around in her vanity and waited while Chi-Chi went to work. With her hair perfectly curled and pinned, all that was left were the shoes. Bulma chose plain silver flats.

She twirled once more in front of the mirrors before she was called upon and whisked away. "Oh, Chi-Chi, this has been so much fun. I needed this. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you agreed to come with me."

"Well, you're going to love me even more when I show you this." She pulled out a gold and silver ring.

"What's that?" She asked with curiosity. Then she recognized the emblem. "Is that...?"

"Yes." Chi-Chi replied. "Your father's ring." She placed it gingerly in the Princess's hand.

"He cornered me in the hall on my way out, he also gave me this..."

Before she could continue there was a loud bang bang bang on the door. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. "Go ahead," she replied.

Chi-Chi barely had the door open when the Prince stomped through. "Are you ready yet, woman?" He stopped short as she stood at attention.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta."

His mouth noticeably agape, he closed it quickly and swallowed. _My god. Look at her._ He trailed her up and down. _Only three more days and she's mine completely._ He reassured himself. _Three more days._ "Well? Come on then, we're expected." He said impatiently, maybe in the company of others, I'll be able to think straight without her body entering my mind.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta."

Chi-Chi looked at her warily. _She's so... empty._ Vegeta noticed this as well. _I'll have to remedy that eventually. She can't stay mad forever._ Instead of either questioning or reassuring her, he rather said, "Don't say anything else foolish. You'll get us both killed." Chi-Chi had to bite her tongue from really letting this guy have it.

"Yes, _sir_." Bulma replied. Without another word she glided over to him and he led her through the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bardock wasn't sure what he had witnessed earlier. He was there in the room, like he said he was going to be. Vegeta and the crew had come in and were greeted coolly by the Queen. Vegeta's bride had stepped up and addressed the Queen directly, without permission. He remembered thinking at the time, _Well, I hope Vegeta wasn't too attached to her._ But instead, before the girl could say anything treasonous, the Prince had ushered her out. _Strange he's never shown any outward emotion to a woman like that. Maybe there's hope yet, _he thought now, as he was awaiting the second arrival of the Princess. The King was back from_business_ and was eager to meet the future co-ruler of his planet. _Business,_ he scoffed. _Right._

There were many things Bardock, third in line for the throne, being the King's distant cousin by marriage, couldn't agree on when it came to the King's adventuring. There was no telling what he was _really_ up to, but work wasn't one of them. _How do I know this?_ Not counting all of the times he's lied about where he really is, but the meetings he's fained setting up with important clients and other planet rulers, issues being unresolved and then Bardock left to clean them up and avoid a feud, fueled his case. There were many things here on his own planet that needed taking care of. Bardock had most of them covered. The _King_, however, was in charge of the intergalactic part of it. _That comes with the job_.

_I never knew, with the King and the Prince looking almost identical in feature, could be so different in character. The Prince would never be out philandering when there is work to be done. He's never known "play time" or "fun." Of course, not many children in the royal court do, when they're older. But, Vegeta's dealt with this his whole life._When his oldest son was born he was allowed to run and play most of his young years. He was a special pet of the former Queen. She loved him very much. _I remember that time. That's when the King disappeared for almost a full year. I remember her sorrow. She was so happy when Raditz came along._ He sighed. _She led this country with more grace and power than that idiot. _His attention focused on Marie now. Never being one to like change, he had almost punched the King's lights out for bringing in this harpy to take such a wonderful woman's place. And three weeks after the Queen's funeral, no less. _In my mind, she'll never be Queen of my planet._

The large double doors to the Throne Room swung open. In walked Vegeta and his future wife. _She doesn't look too happy. _Bardock thought. _She looks... sad. Defeated._

"Well, well, well Vegeta, it's about time you came to introduce your new woman to your old man. You know I've been here for damn near twenty minutes?"

"So sorry to keep you waiting." His son teased.

"Watch it boy," He replied sternly. From across the room, Bardock's eyes narrowed._You know, it's wonderful that you've drilled into his head a sense of honor, by your standards. He can take you down like that, deceiver._ _I'd be careful if I were you. _He thought. _On second thought, never mind._ He snickered to himself.

Frowning Vegeta brought Bulma forward.

_She's not talking. Maybe she actually decided to start listening to me?_

Bulma sank to the floor and depended her curtsy. "My, Lord." She addressed him. She rose, but kept eye contact with the floor tiles at his feet. The King eyed her appraisingly. "It seems you've got one to actually obey. That's a disappointment. You usually like your women with a mean streak. They're more entertaining."

_You have no idea._Vegeta thought to himself.

"I have a feeling that won't last long though. Not with you. You seem to bring out the evil in everyone, just like me." The King smiled as his son kept his face stony.

_Or you just scare us into submission. That seems a bit more your style, _thought Bulma bitterly, glancing at the Prince meaningfully.

"Well, are you done? I've got work to do and I'm sure the Princess has a lot of work to get done." The Prince hurried.

"No, Vegeta. I'd like to know a little more about my future daughter-in-law, but you may go." Vegeta frowned deeply and grasped her arm. "I'd rather stay."

Ignoring his son, King Vegeta continued, "Bulma, have you been outdoors? Or have you seen the place?"

"No, sir. I only just arrived. My rooms are beautiful though. I thank you for your hospitality." She replied robotic-ally. "You are quite welcome. I only hoped that they would match your beauty. I only had your face in my memory. I see that perhaps I may have gotten it right." He replied.

_Well, there's a first time for everything._ Thought Bardock. "Well, your Highness, care to share the poor girl's attention?" He strolled over and smacked Vegeta's shoulder. Bulma's eyes widened._Uh, oh._ She thought. "Well, son? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course, sir." Vegeta actually smirked. Bardock had fought in many wars and defended planet Vegeta on many occasions. He deserved the title of "sir", if nothing else, from anyone and everyone. In fact, Prince Vegeta had deemed it, much to the dismay of his father.

"Princess," he directed her to his right. "This is Admiral Bardock. He is the father of Raditz and Kakkarot."

_Wow, I can't believe this. Vegeta actually being semi-nice to someone. He must really respect this guy. If only I could earn that. Pff, good luck Bulma._ She mentally scoffed.

He held his hand out to her and she took it into her own giving it a few pumps. "Bardock? Very nice to meet you." She smiled hugely. "You should be proud of your sons." She said thinking of how nice Kakkarot had been to her. He looked at her questioningly. "I'm impressed with them." She thought better of it than to mention that Raditz scared her a little.

"Why thank you." Kakkarot beamed. He had just come from a side door to the far left of the room. Bulma giggled aloud.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Very nice to meet you Princess. I hope you are enjoying your stay?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, sir." She lied.

"Please, stick with Bardock. Sir, makes me feel old."

"Okay." She giggled again. _I must be hysterical. _Bulma looked over Kakkarot's shoulder and caught sight of the Queen in the background. _Hmm, strange she hasn't made an appearance. She looks to be the type that demands all of the attention. She probably doesn't appreciate another woman, girl, gracing her castle._ She must have been staring obviously because the King addressed her.

"Marie, have you met the new Princess."

"She's not a Princess yet. We've met."

"Hello, your Majesty." She said courteously, much to her chagrin. _After the way she treated me earlier, and now in for that matter, she should begging for my apology. Doesn't seem like I'll ever be getting that apology with the way she's looking at me so narrowly._ Bulma had a feeling though that that's the way it would always be until either _Marie_ or the King died. _That woman looks so obstinate, as if she will never die. Lucky me._

"Princess Bulma," Bardock interrupted, sensing some verbal scuffle brewing. "I heard you say that you haven't been outdoors? That is a shame. Perhaps, Vegeta here with take you out and show you the estate?" He looked to Vegeta toward the end of his sentence. His disregard for the fact that Vegeta said he had things to do made Bulma like him even more. "Well?" She turned to him too. "You can't keep me locked up forever."

He glared down at her and then at Bardock. He glanced at his father, who had redirected his attention to more important things. Coddling his _wife_._A thorn in my side, _thought the Prince. "Kakkarot will take you. I said I have things to do." The way she looked up at him with that fire in her eyes, made him uneasy. He didn't really feel like being around the Princess too much longer, he just might lose his control and drag her into a hidden area. He almost fled the scene at the thought. He released her arm and with one final warning to never walk the grounds alone until she knows them well, he departed through the doors they had just come through.

Bardock dismissed himself and left the room as well. The King and Queen had slipped out sometime before then.

"Kakkarot, may we go and invite Chi-Chi? I know she will love the grounds."

"Of course. Of course." He held his arm to her.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said smiling. _It's good to have_one_ nice Saiyan on your side. _Then she thought of Bardock. _Well, two._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta entered the training area in changed attire. He stretched for a while then started warming up with push ups. _I've got to work this feeling off. What the hell is wrong with me?_ He started clapping his hands in between each push up. _The way she looks at me... makes me feel weird... it makes me want her. Badly. It brings out an animal, I've never faced before. It-It's like..._

He got up and flipped over onto his back doing quick crunches. _I mean, this is just a girl. I've certainly been with my fair share, but... I've never been affected this way._ He was mulling the events that just occurred over and over in his mind. _I don't like the way _Marie_ was looking at her. When we first entered the palace, she didn't even acknowledge her, even though that was supposedly the whole reason for meeting us in the first place._

He flipped up onto his hands and continued with the push ups. _And then just a few moments ago, she was eying and glaring at her from across the room. Like she wanted to kill her. Maybe she does. I wouldn't put it past her._ He chuckled at that. _She wouldn't dare cross me, I'd snap her little neck if she ever threatened what's mine. And my father stands no chance against me. I've made sure of that by my training. Grueling training every single day of the week, even off planet._

He righted himself and started throwing standard punches and kicks. _She seemed so angry today. Her emotions are hard to decipher, she's mopey and sad one moment, like right after I left her in her room. It took all of my energy to keep on going down that hall. Then, when I retrieved her at her room, she looked so defeated and sad, that if I drug her outside to the garden, the flowers would wilt and the sky would turn black. And then! She was mad at me, that fire. That fire that set off visible blue sparks in her eyes are the reason I'm here now. Trying to sweat the feeling out._

"I hope she's enjoying herself." He said with contempt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are these roses?" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Yes, they are actually." Kakkarot replied with a grin gracing his features.

"Bulma! I-I mean Princess. Princess, look here. They're roses! Actual roses. They look quite larger than the ones back on Earth." Chi-Chi bent to take in the fragrance of one fully and perfectly bloomed one.

"They are." He replied.

"How?" Bulma asked. She was certainly amazed by the garden area. "I have noticed that most of these flowers are rather large. All of them."

"They're chemically altered. By our lab here."

"A lab?" The girls both exclaimed.

"You have a lab here on Vegeta-sei?" Bulma continued. _That's really amazing. I wasn't aware of that._

"Yes, of course. In fact, all of the parts that put that things together were mostly from your home planet. We've built a very large training facility as well, which is probably where our Prince is." Kakkarot said triumphantly, smiling at that last part. Bulma frowned. "Something wrong, Princess?" Kakkarot asked knowingly.

"It's just that... I don't feel like talking about him now. It's obvious that he'll never want to talk about me. Why should I indulge him and waste my time?"

Kakkarot laughed. "He's not here, Princess."

Bulma held up her hand, "Please, Bulma."

"He's not here,_Bulma_."

"I'm aware. I just don't want to." She watched as Chi-Chi ran from flower to flower with Kakkarot's ever present gaze on her.

"Alright. How about the rest? My father?"

"Is great." Bulma said emphatically. "Tell me, what is his status. I noticed Vegeta referring to him as 'sir.'"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about the Prince?" They reached a large open clearing. Kakkarot motioned for her to sit down. Chi-Chi was still running ahead and plucking various flowers for her bouquet.

"I'm not talking about him. I merely mentioned him because he was relevant to the explanation."

Kakkarot just stared. "Why is he called sir?"

He cleared his throat and while still looking ahead at a very beautiful Chi-Chi, he answered, "My father is respected for specific parts he played in various wars. There are too many to mention."

"What are some of them?" _I may have read about them._

"Well, he defended our planet against King Cold when our Empires were on the outs. He ended the decade long war by defeating the Arlians about twenty of your years ago. And he's kept watch over the Prince as he grows. He's saved a young Vegeta on more than one occasion. A thing the Prince is stubborn to admit. He thinks he needs help from no one. And maybe he's right. Now. But when he was a defenseless child? A baby? He's really too hard on himself." He looked at her.

She was looking away. "I thought we weren't going to talk about him anymore today."

He laughed. "Well, Princess, when it comes to the history of his people, you'd better believe he'd be mentioned. But, let's not talk about it anymore." He stood up and offered her his hand. "Go and help your friend. She has too many to carry." He pointed to a full armed Chi-Chi.

Bulma looked toward him slyly. "Why don't you go and help her. I'll wait here."

His eyes widened. "Princess, I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed. I can't explain now. It's too long of a story. Maybe some other time. But, other than that very large factor, I can't be seen picking flowers! Can you imagine what the Prince would do to me if he saw that despicable display?" His eyes wide, he emphasized what he said by large gesticulations.

"Alright! Alright." She laughed. "I'll go. Sheesh, just calm down." He opened his mouth to say something else. She held up her hand to him. "I won't say anything."

She ran full force toward Chi-Chi. _It feels good to run._ "Wait! Wait. I'll help you! Wow, you've got an arm load."

Kakkarot laughed at the two friends in the field. "Vegeta doesn't realize how lucky he really is." His eyes glide over to the dark haired beauty that was Chi-Chi.

_He really doesn't._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:**** I just wanted to apologize about the shortness of chapter five. I usually write these stories late at night when my imagination runs free. lol And the errors... I apologize for those too, but they are all corrected now. When it's that late, the rest of my functions just shut down, just so I can get the story out of my head and created into something readable.**

**Thanks always for readin'!**

**Talleen**


	7. Choices

Vegeta was still preoccupied with his grueling training schedule to notice a semi-distraught Bardock enter the premises. Bardock stood watching. Observing at first. Then, "Boy! Come here."

Vegeta stopped mid-air and smirked. "Bardock, come to spar? Think you can keep up?" He laughed.

Bardock returned a small smile. "Maybe later."

Vegeta's smirk faded. "What is it?"

Bardock looked and felt uneasy. "I need to discuss something important with you and I'd rather not shout it out across the room. Get over here."

"Alright." Vegeta levitated over until he was about three feet away. _What does he want to talk to me about? Nothing, I'm sure. He's probably just trying to throw a sneak attack my way. Not gonna happen. I'm too smart for his tricks._

"It's about your new Princess."

_I was wrong. _He thought. "What about her?" He asked indifferently.

Bardock sighed and ran a hand through his thick hair. "It's... It's very important that you... ah..." He stumbled over the right words. _How do you explain your thinking on such a matter?_

"Come now, Bardock. It can't be that difficult. Spit it out. Does Kakkarot need another beating? Want me to hold him?" Vegeta was in a jovial mood. He was always pretty calm while he was training. _Maybe that's why Bardock chose this time to approach me._

_Directly, then, I suppose._ Bardock thought to himself. "It's very important that she consents to you Vegeta."

He sighed. _So, that's it. _"I know, it'll be hard enough getting her in the same room. I sense that she has a temper. Good thing she's not a Saiyan. I'd have a fight on my hands." He chuckled.

"That's not what I meant." Bardock said severely. _He's so thick-headed sometimes. When he talks like that, he's his father's son. Not my pupil._

Vegeta stopped smiling and making jokes. "What do you mean then, Bardock?" Vegeta was taking on that air he used when in interrogation. Dishing out the questions, flushing it out of the ones with the secret.

"I mean, she's not to be forced." He said through grit teeth. "She's not a toy, Vegeta, she's a woman."

"Barely." Vegeta muttered.

He stared wide eyed as Bardock picked up 10,000 lb. weights and chucked them into the far wall, leaving a large dent. "I mean it!" Bardock was panting and Vegeta stared at him in shock.

The Prince's anger was rising. "What in the hell is wrong with-"

"Don't start with me, boy." He says sternly. Vegeta stops. "You don't treat her like that. It-It's just important." He continued.

Vegeta does nothing but stare blankly. What else could he do? This was unusual behavior for the older man.

"What about duty and loyalty?" Vegeta questioned, straightening his back.

_Just like his father. _"A woman's feelings on being _taken_ come first. Just... believe me. Don't you dare feed her that line of_ loyalty_ either."

Vegeta still stared. His fists clenched he jerked his elbows forward and cracked the joints. _I don't get this._

"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not some sick jerk who gets his jollies from beating girls." He said frustratingly. _I thought he knew me better than that._

"Good." He replied shortly. "Do not lay a hand on her inappropriately without her express permission." He held up his hand, balled into a fist to further make his point.

Bardock was as avid a trainer as the Prince. There was no question behind his threat. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yeah." Vegeta replied with a glare.

Without another word, Bardock calmly walked out of the room, fists still clenched. _I hate to do that to him. I _do_ trust him. It's just... sometimes he reminds me too much of his father... there need not be a repeat incident of which _I_ was a witness. _He shook his head at the thought.

_Never again. _He thought. _She reminds me so much of _her

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My dear, I noticed that you don't much take to our new guest." The King questioned his wife.

"No, I don't." She said bluntly.

King Vegeta laughed out loud. Guffawed. "I just don't think you like someone rivaling with your beauty, my Queen." Marie was sitting in front of her very elaborately decorated vanity in her room, the King had stopped by for a visit and arrived only moments ago.

She fained shock. "You don't really think she rivals me do you dear?" She asks suggestively, already claiming to know the answer in the King's shallow mind. _He'll say whatever I want him to. He's on _my_ time now._

The King smirked. He leaned down and placed his hands on either side of her chair, "Of course not, my Queen, no one could rival you in that department." He whispered in her ear. _It's a hell of a thing she can't read my mind, _thought the King. _She'd kill me if she knew I thought Bulma was much more attractive in the facial area. She was just downright beautiful. When I first saw the Princess of Earth I was impressed, that's why I knew she would become part of the family. I sure as hell couldn't have her, not with Marie being here. She'd destroy me. I could not afford to have everything ripped away from me then _and_ now. With my old maid out of the way, and her family disposed of on a distant, unheard of planet, Marie moved onto the estate and deeply rooted herself into the very foundations of the palace. There was no getting around that. Sitting there staring at that picture I then thought of my son, the first time in a while, I daresay. He would have the blue-haired beauty, and I would admire her from a distance._ He had thought this at the time, while visiting Earth. He had only caught a slight glimpse of her, but then later on, while dining, he saw a portrait of her in the dining hall. That's when he struck. The Briefs family could not refuse his offer. He snickered.

"Very nice." The Queen purred.

King Vegeta pulled her from the chair and coaxed her to his own adjoining bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have never in my life met someone so sweet!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, as they entered Bulma's room. She smiled at this. _She's so happy. And he likes her too, I think. He couldn't take his eyes off of her... I wonder if she noticed..._

"He _is_ a gentlemen." The Princess replies.

"Oh, he is. He is." She agreed. "Oh! Bulma, I forgot to give you the letter that came with your father's ring."

Bulma looked down gingerly at the ring that encircled her finger. _I miss him so much. I had no idea how bad it would be without him...  
_

Chi-Chi returned with a piece of parchment. "It's the letter from him. He shoved it into my hands at the last minute, before he sent me off. At the time, I barely had time to pack my own self. He was in quite a hurry. I see why, now. The Prince and his crew were planet-side at the time."

Bulma took the letter and immediately opened it. It said:

_My dear little Princess, I cannot begin to explain how regretfully sorry I am about this business with the Saiyans. I know dear, that you don't take too well to orders... or being told what to do and how to act. I also know that the Saiyans are a dominant people, as you may know by now. I just want you to remember, as much as you don't want to hear it right now, you are much like you mother. You're stubborn and head-strong. Some of your worst qualities, my dear, are now your best assets. Do not let them break you. Keep your spirit. I love you. I'll see you soon. And believe me when I say that your mother also loves you with all of her heart._

_Your father,_

_King Briefs.  
_

Bulma brings the letter down from in front of her face, only to see Chi-Chi staring at her worriedly. "Its alright Chi. Here," she hands out the letter to her. "Read it. It's nothing real personal."

As Chi-Chi scans the letter, Bulma begins to think of her father's words. _I _am_ being a little... well,_ not_ myself. I've been walked all over by that man since he took me aboard... no, since he came to _fetch_ me in my own room. I should be respected! Not treated as property! My father is right. I should have never let them see me like that. I am_ not_ a broken toy. The next time he sees me, I'll look him in the eyes and he'll _know_ that I am _not_ afraid._

"Your father is the sweetest man." Chi-Chi had her hand comfortingly over her own heart. "He's such a good King."

Bulma smiles at her friend, "I bet he's not as sweet as Kakkarot."

Chi-Chi blushes a furious red. "Oh, oh, you... Bulma!" She's giggling hysterically though, and the Princess knows she's not really upset.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything!" She hollers to a retreating Chi-Chi. She's suddenly found something interesting in the washroom, much to the Princesses amusement. Bulma plops down on the bed and stares at the lighting above her. When Chi-Chi emerges again, she's got one large red rose in a vase, she sets it out on her bedside table.

"Is that one you picked today?" Bulma starts to remove her shoes.

"Well, it _is_ from today." She replies coolly.

"Kakkarot got it for you didn't he?" She pushed.

When Chi-Chi nods slightly, Bulma squeals with delight. "Yep, definitely a sweetie." Bulma eyes her, waiting for a reaction.

She doesn't phase this time. "I think you already know my feelings."

Bulma senses she doesn't wish to discuss it anymore. "It's been such a long, long day." She remembered thinking that the days were longer here, Kakkarot confirmed it, she'd been awake for about eighteen hours straight, and the sun was just now setting.

"But, Princess, we're supposed to go to supper! You must get up and change."

"Huh uh. Not me. Make up something to the Prince... I'm sick. Flu... or something. Make it sound good."

Before Chi-Chi could get a word out a muffled voice came through the thick double doors. "Why don't you tell me yourself, girl?" It was Vegeta. Bulma was at first a little afraid of what he'd do. She remembered the warning from before. Likely they'd be dining with his family tonight. To refuse that would be... She swallowed hard. Suicide. She slid off the bed, and opened the doors herself.

Vegeta was a bit taken aback by the sheer beauty that confronted him in the doorway. Her hair was a mess, the curls waving wildly around her shoulders, gracing her ribs. Her face and eyes were bright from the exercise of the day and she was wearing no shoes, her ankles visibly showing. He had to hold back a feral growl.

Seeing him there, smug and dangerous, strengthened her resolve. Remembering her father's words of encouragement, she stiffened her back and noticed Vegeta's small intake of breath. "I'm not feeling up to it tonight, my Lord. Please give my apologies and regrets to your father and step-mother?"

"She's no kind of mother to me." He replied back.

She didn't know what to say to that, so she kept silent. Mere seconds had passed before Vegeta finally said, "Alright woman, just this one time. You had better be prepared for breakfast in the morning." With that he turned and all but vaulted down the hall. Bulma watched him until he turned a corner. _Amazing._

She came back into her room and slowly closed the doors behind her.

"What did he say, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked anxiously.

"He said... 'Alright.'" She replied to her friend incredulously.

"What? Really? Wow, I guess there is _some_ good in him."

"Not necessarily." Bulma replied. "But, I'm thankful for that. He _did_ say to be ready for breakfast tomorrow, but he didn't say what time..."

"Well, you get on to bed and I'll worry about that in the morning. You've been ready to go out the door looking stunning in ten minutes with me there before. And I'm here now. Don't you worry. Go on ahead to bed, dear. I'll be along."

Bulma lay her head down and for the second night in a row, thought of the Prince.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She's going to play me a fool, if I keep letting her. _Thought Vegeta as he headed toward the dining area. _I will not force myself on her in _that_ way, but she _will_ have to obey me on some points... well, most points._ He had arrived. _I better not hear a word about it from _Marie_ or I'll be in no mood for company. They may not invite me back. _He smirked at this thought.

Upon entering the room, he found everything already in place and his father halfway through the second coarse gorging himself. Bardock sat at the other end of the table. His boys on either side of him. Vegeta's seat was on the left of his father next to somber and quiet Radtiz, the right side being reserved for the wife. She took precedence over the King's own son.

"Where is that girl, Vegeta?" The King questioned between bites of food.

"She, uh, she's not feeling up to dinner tonight." He replied, keeping his eyes on his food. A meat of some sort. He didn't really recognize it. But it smelled alright and looked edible. It'd do. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bardock stop chewing and look at him. Raditz cleared his throat. Kakkarot never noticed anything else when there was food involved. He kept chewing.

"Not feeling up to it? Why the hell not? That's a bit insulting." King Vegeta had stopped eating all together now and was staring intently at his son.

"Very insulting." Marie added. Taking a sip of her wine and eying the Prince intentionally.

Kakkarot's munching reverberated throughout the room and across the table. Vegeta's glare darkened along with his mood. He knew what the _Queen_ was up to. She was slowly trying to weed Bulma out of the palace, by persuading his father in every way possible that she was in no way worthy of the title Princess of Vegeta-sei. _She may damn well get her way, if I don't intervene._ He opened his mouth to say something. But, he was interrupted by Bardock.

"If the girl wasn't feeling up to it, so be it. She'll be to other dinners. If you were not feeling well, my Lady, you wouldn't be sitting in that chair." He said bravely. "Women should not be forced into anything." Vegeta looked up expecting the older man to be looking at him. But, no. He was looking directly into the King's eyes.

_What's this? _Thought the Prince.

Vegeta noticed Marie was looking a bit anxious as well. He certainly did not miss the meaningful looks between the trio. The silence was never broken. No one said a word after that. When dinner was over, the King exited through a door closest to him and Bardock all but nearly stormed out of the other exit, knocking Kakkarot back on his heels. The Prince didn't get a chance to ask him what all that was about.

"I will though," He vowed. _I will._


	8. Budding Trust

A few hours later Bardock found himself in the training room, working off his frustration. He had started with push ups and general kicks and punches. Now he was back at the weights, beginning with 10,000 lbs. as an easy exercise. "Got to loosen up the muscles." He always told the boys.

If it hadn't been for his ability to sense ki, or the general energy of a being, he wouldn't have been aware of his son Kakkarot's entrance.

"I had a few questions for you." Kakkarot said.

Bardock didn't pause. "If it's about earlier, you're wasting your time." He replied bluntly. He was in no mood to discuss that with his youngest son. _I'm surprised Raditz hasn't sought me out yet to inquire about my attitude. Even though he new what it was about. I sensed he was barely keeping his composure. Maybe he's finally beyond caring._ He thought forlornly.

"It's not about that. I had the feeling that you would bite my head off. It's not that." Kakkarot assured him.

This time Bardock _did_ pause, and sitting up gave him his full attention. "Well then? What?"

The boy shuffled his feet and didn't look his father directly in the eyes. "It's about mother." Kakkarot looked at the ground.

Kakkarot had always been curious about his mother. He had never known anything about her. Ever. No one talked about her, mentioned her name, or who her family was. As far as Kakkarot knew, she had no family left alive. _Perhaps that's for the best, _Bardock thought.

"I had prepared myself a long while ago for this speech. It's been so long now that I've forgotten. I expected this when you were young, not now." Bardock attempts to shrug it off and get back to work. He didn't necessarily want to talk about _that_ either.

"Why don't you ever tell me about her?" Kakkarot asks with conviction.

"I have, son. I've told you all you need to know. What does it matter anyway?" He replies with a slight sad edge to his voice. "She's dead." He doesn't look at the boy. _I won't be able to keep the anger out of my voice. It's not his fault he knows nothing. I've done well to keep it that way. The secrets hiding in these walls, _he sighs._ Should never be revealed to anyone._

"It matters to me. You know me better than that. I've never been satisfied with your vague descriptions."

_Isn't that the truth,_Bardock thought to himself. "Well, I'm afraid that's all you'll get out of me. You know my feelings on the subject as well Kakkarot." Bardock was in effect dismissing him. He didn't want to say anything more about it.

Kakkarot knew that was the end of that, as far as his father's concern was. "One more thing." He pressed. "Why doesn't Raditz talk about her?"

Bardock sighed frustratingly. "Your brother's quiet anyway. What makes you think he'd _open up_ and relay his feelings? To _you_ of all people." He nearly chuckled. "_You_ should know him better than that."

"But he _never_ says anything. I mean, he knew her didn't he?"

"He was only two when she passed. He likely doesn't remember well. And maybe that embarrasses him. Did you ever think of that?" He asked him severely. "Leave him alone about it, and just be satisfied she lived long enough to produce you. Be thankful." Bardock felt bad for cutting his son off so severely, but what could he say? Nothing. Not a damn thing.

Kakkarot winced at his father's coarseness. _How can he think of her that way? After the display in the dining hall tonight? He has the gall to talk about _my_ mother like _that

Bardock sighed deeply, he could feel Kakkarot's ki rising. _He's angry. With every right to be. Ugh, I'm such an ass._ He heard his son's retreating footsteps.

"Son. Wait." He stopped him. Kakkarot turned at the door. Bardock gets up and walks over to him, stopping at a good distance. "Maybe one day I'll tell you of your mother. Today is not that day. Understand that."

Kakkarot nodded his head solemnly.

"And leave your brother be. He's likely upset about the subject more than yourself, alright?"

"Alright." He walked slowly out the doors heading to his quarters. He furrowed his brow in concentration. _I wish I could remember her._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raditz removed his chest armor and threw it across the room. _How dare he ask me about her! Again!_

He was furious. The Saiyan barely showed any emotion, but when he did, it was always anger. And right now he was angry. Angry at his brother for asking him about his stupid mother, angry at his father for swearing him to silence, angry at the _King_ for the smug looks he passed along to him and his father with Kakkarot being none the wiser. Angry at his mother for... Well, it was best not to think about that. That topic was forbidden.

He stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of his bed. _He asked me if I knew. If I remembered. _He lowered his head into his hands. _How could I not?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Early that next morning, there came a knock at the door. "That'll be him." Bulma said to Chi-Chi, as she tied her dress in the back.

"Wow, you sure called it. I wasn't expecting him myself for at least another half hour." She responded.

Sure enough, when Chi-Chi opened the door, the Prince was there to greet her. "She'll be right out, sir. Just finishing the final touches." He nodded serenely. Chi-Chi left the door to the room open and he stepped in, admiring the Princess from afar. She was wearing a sea-green color today. It matched her hair. There were no coherent thoughts running through the Prince's mind, just animalistic tendencies.

"Alright, I believe I'm finished." She said to him while looking at him through the reflection in her vanity mirror. She stands and saunters toward him, loving the look in his eyes. "You didn't think I'd be ready it time, did you?"

He smirked and held out his arm to her. "I honestly didn't. I had a full speech prepared to yell at you."

She smiled in return. "Sorry to disappoint."

They walked to breakfast peacefully, but with no added words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta noted the looks_Marie _and his father gave her. Especially the sarcastic remarks. "Nice of you to join us, dear Princess." Marie had said. The King had added, "Indeed." Vegeta just about couldn't take it. Marie was still up to her medaling. He'd have to watch her close.

Bardock, however, was much more than cordial. He was actually nice... and witty. Believe it or not. He was making conversation, much to the dismay of the rulers of the planet.

Vegeta eyed her the whole time. She was sitting across from him, so he had the advantage of staring at her with ease. She was so beautiful. Her eyes and her hair, sure, would be attractive to _any_ Saiyan. But... her features, the natural glow to her cheeks when she laughed or smiled. The fire added to her eyes after one of Marie's smug comments. The spark in them when she'd say something teetering on the edge of treason.

_She'll need reprimanding._ The Prince was secretly enjoying the idea of seeing that fire up close. She wasn't one to be pushed. _But that's exactly what I'll do. Two more days. Just two. _He chuckled internally._That is if she consents. I don't need my ass kicked on my night with her. _He thought of Bardock's threat and glanced in his direction. _Definitely not._ His attention redirected at her and her brilliant smile his thoughts continued, _She_will _consent though. She definitely will._ He smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was shining inside and out. She was very pleased with the way things were going. She had stood up for herself and had managed only to be mildly disrespectful. She nearly laughed out loud thinking of the Queen's face at one of her come-backs. Kakkarot had spewed his drink all over his brother sitting across from him and Vegeta had smirked. Not in a reprimanding way. He actually thought it was funny. He may even have appreciated it. _Likely._

_The proximity is killing me. _Thought the Prince, as he felt Bulma tug on his arm. He looked at her. She was practically falling asleep standing up.

_Boy, am I tired. They get up early around here._ She yawned.

_Oh, how I wish I were taking you to bed myself..._ He stopped his thinking right there. There was no way she was letting him near her now. Likely not _ever_. He swallowed at the thought. _I'll have to rely on my "winning personality." Great._

He opened his mouth to say something because he figured he should. She interrupted him with:

"You know, I was thinking..." She paused, as if reconsidering.

"Yes?" He edged.

"Well, I was thinking that if we're to be," she swallows. "_Married_, then we should at least _know_ each other, wouldn't you think? I mean, I know that likely doesn't mean much to a _male_ but it does to me." She stopped and made him look at her.

_She looks so tired._ He mused.

"We need to spend more time together. You know, take me out, introduce me to your friends, that is if you have any _other _friends than the ones I'm already acquainted with." She smiled hugely and Vegeta thought he was going to lose it, especially after her next seemingly innocent comment. "Show me your world."

He nods. "First thing tomorrow."

She wanted to go now. There was so little time left. The rest of today and then tomorrow. That didn't seem like much time at all. The Saiyans weren't fond of huge ceremonies, so there would be no parties. Just a signing at the wedding. And then the _marriage night, _of which Bulma was scared out of her mind. She certainly didn't want it to happen in the first place, but she wouldn't show weakness now. She would be ruling this planet soon, and she wouldn't risk losing that chance over _him_.

He started her down the halls again, pulling her along. The walls were so wide you could likely get two of the ships they arrived in on in here.

She was dragging her heels now. _She won't last too much longer on her feet. _He thought. In one fluid motion he had her off her feet and in his arms.

"Wh-What are you doing, Vegeta!?"

His sensitive ears now ringing, he replied. "You looked tired. There's still a little ways to your quarters."

She seemed to relax a bit after the explanation. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the Prince's shoulder. _At least he isn't being rough at the moment. I'm too sleepy for that._ She thought.

Mid-yawn she asks, "Where are your quarters?"

"Across from yours."

"Hm...?" She was too out of it to ask any more questions. It was hard for her to fight sleep when she was running on about seven hours in two days. Luckily she was still running on early-morning adrenaline through breakfast.

He carried her to _her_ rooms, fighting the urge to turn right into his room as opposed to her room on the left. The doors swung open to a gasping Chi-Chi. She mumbled something and motioned for him to come in and put her on the bed. Something like that. All he caught was "come in" and "bed." He got the gist.

He easily pulled back the blankets and laid her gently down, removing her shoes and covering her up. She sighed and reached for him, clasping his arm. It took everything he had to remove her arm from him and walk out that door.

_I'm gonna get my ass kicked on my wedding night._ He thought. _I don't see any other way around it. I can't _not_ have her._


	9. Infected Morals

The next morning passed by in a blur. Remember that dead-line Vegeta had to face? Well, it was two days ago, and it still wasn't done. _That won't go over well if that tyrant decides to "grace our little planet," as he calls it._

Vegeta was in the lab discussing the matter with the scientists in the wing reserved for research. The plan Freiza assigned to him was to use the regeneration tank chemicals to reinvent a medicine that was portable and edible. It needn't taste bad and the effects must be _much_ faster than the tanks. _Nothing short of a miracle,_ he thought at the time.

The scientist standing next to him was babbling and stammering. Obviously, the guy was new and very much afraid of him. The Saiyan's had recruited only the best from each and every planet near Vegeta-sei. They were all morons as far as he was concerned. Not one of them had even come close to figuring this impossible task. Of course, their species was much altered compared to the Saiyans. Not all of them understood basic and they were always cowering, too concerned for their general well-being, as opposed to their work.

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. Just being in the Science Wing gave him a headache. It's not that he was stupid, by any means. But, science? Not his specialty.

"Look." He started calmly. The man quited immediatly and dared to look up at him. The Saiyans were characteristically a tall species, Vegeta was actually considered short. Not may people believed this. That is until Kakkarot or Raditz stood beside him. A regular, standard sized being could strain their necks looking up at them. Vegeta considered himself at a normal height. Six foot, five inches. He was adamant that that was a moderate height in a Saiyan.

"Don't start rambling to me," he continued. "Just talk amongst yourselves and figure this thing out." He said firmly to the scientist.

He had had enough of the Science Wing. There was no sense in standing around, hindering their progress by inspiring fear with his very presence. That wasn't helping them solve the mystery any faster. He had some more interesting things to do anyway. Like, for instance, wander around outside until it was second breakfast.

_I wonder what the woman is up to? I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning._ He recalled the sarcastic remark that almost got her thrown in the dungeon had not it been for the majority of the people at the table, namely Bardock, Kakkarot, Raditz and the Prince himself, thinking it was hysterical. Of course, only Kakkarot and Bardock showed it. This was the second day in a row that she had stood up for herself against the Queen.

He laughed out loud as he replayed it in his mind.

Bardock had asked her what interested her and she had said learning, among other things. The Queen had scoffed. "Learning," she said. "Shouldn't be wasted on girls of such a young age." This had ended the conversation according to the King and Queen.

Not to the girl. "I don't think a girl's age has anything to do with it. A girl should be entitled to an education, the same as a boy would." She was looking at the Queen straight on, defiantly.

"It's a matter of principle. A girl, or a young woman, has no pull in any type of government. That's just the way it is here. What good is learning when that time can be better spent serving those who actually _do_ have pull in the world's affairs?"

"Well, I can see that that's the case _here,_" she smiled sweetly. "I, on the other hand, am very smart." She sighed fake-like. "I guess it's just something I'll have to get used to. I'll dumb it down in the presence of girls and women," she paused faining shock. "Oops, I mean, _young_ women."

Vegeta smirked again as he remembered the closing statement. He remembered Raditz barely lifting his empty plate up in time to block the drink that Kakkarot spewed. He didn't want a repeat incident from yesterday.

_They really like her_. He mused. _Probably more than I do._

He thought on this a moment. _Not bloody likely._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her short nap that morning Bulma was in need of a few hours of fresh air. Kakkarot had promised that she and Chi-Chi could come out to this garden again. Chi-Chi for one absolutely _loved_ it. Looking at her now with Kakkrot bent over her, explaining the origin of a flower, she knew that she would revisit this garden every day if only to see that look on her best friend's face.

_Love,_ she mused. _Ah, to be in love._ Who was she kidding? Her? In love? The only chance she had at love was in that hateful Prince. _Although, he didn't seem too hateful last night._ She wondered.

She was brought out of her reverie when Kakkarot shouted something at her, "Look out behind you!"

When she turned it was too late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had been out flying for a while. He was lost in thought. He had come to a new conclusion: The girl was smart. As smart as a scientist, maybe? Wasn't her father a bookie type and always in the lab, having nothing to do with politics or the running of his own country? Isn't that why his _wife_ made the deal with the his father?

He paused mid-flight. He sensed her ki level. Extremely low. But, among other weird things happening with his senses, he found himself _aware_ of her. For instance, his being attuned to her ki and _scent_.

_She smells extremely..._well _this moment._ He paused, inhaling deeply. _Flowers. She's not too far off. I wonder what she's doing out there?_ He smirked at the thought of catching her unawares... perhaps getting to see that healthy flush that came to her cheeks when she was startled. His memory flashed back to that very first day.

"I said no." She had replied sternly.

He chuckled, in spite of himself.

Five minutes later he was creeping up behind her. Slowly. Almost... stalking. He smirked at this concept. He glanced around her, just to be sure of his surroundings. He knew Kakkarot was there, not too far off, you could sense his ki from the next planet because he was so strong. And... another... female. _Her maid, _he concluded. _She's well enough alone. Perfect._

"And this one here is from..." Kakkarot heard a slight rustling sound that only a Saiyan of his caliber could sense, he looked up, fully aware that it was in fact Vegeta.

That was a blessing to the Saiyan race, no one had an advantage in that department. No sneak attacks. Maybe that's why, on this planet, the strongest have prevailed for so long. Nothing other than strength could possibly rival them.

Vegeta was standing behind the Princess, who seemed lost in thought. She was staring off into space, sort of in his direction. She was smiling too. _Surely not at me._ He glanced back at Chi-Chi to see her enjoying herself with two more flowers a little ways over. Kakkarot grinned in realization. _She's looking at her._

Kakkarot glanced over Bulma's shoulder. _What's he doing?_ He saw the Prince hold up a finger to his mouth, signaling silence._Not a chance. _Kakkarot thought. _She'll freak._

Before Vegeta could pounce, or even get close, Kakkarot yelled, "Look out behind you!"

But for Bulma? Of course it was too late. Vegeta had saw the traitor's actions coming. He had encircled Bulma from behind in his arms. She gasped out loud and didn't move.

She honestly didn't know what to do. Self-defense? She was a bookie, like her father, and always surrounded by strong guards. What did she know about defending herself? Nothing, that's what. And wasn't that the reason that Kakkarot was there in the first place? Of course, she also knew right off that it was Vegeta. Kakkrot wasn't being serious when he yelled out. In the split second that had lapsed, she could tell _that._ That wouldn't be his character anyways. He'd likely just spring into action if there were any _real_ danger.

Because Vegeta was getting no response out of the fiery female he decided to chide her a bit._Just a bit._

He lowered his head down and breathed in her ear, "Did I scare you?"

She stiffened. "No, Vegeta. I'll never be afraid of you," was all she replied.

This set the hair on the back of his neck on end and he _had_ to release her for fear of proving her wrong. He'd get his chance though.

She turned around to face him. "What are you doing in these parts?" She taunted. Vegeta wouldn't _normally _be in a bed of flowers.

"I was bored out of my mind." He replied.

"Seems slightly unlikely." Kakkarot whispered to Chi-Chi, although the Prince heard him and told him as much. Kakkarot just laughed out loud.

The Prince gently touched Bulma's elbow to get her attention. "I may have a job for you. It involves all of those brains you were boasting about at breakfast this morning."

"It's still morning." She corrected him.

He sighed exasperatingly. "Woman?"

"Alright, alright." She relented. "What is it?"

He glanced at the pair behind her. "Not here. Come with me?"

Before she could respond Kakkarot spoke up because of the elbow Chi-Chi gave him. "Uh-Actually we were just heading over to the village not too far from here. Bulma, I mean the Princess, _did_ want to see the towns today."

"Can't it wait?" The Prince asked impatiently, noticing the slight look of disappointment on the girl's face.

"I promised." Kakkrot persisted.

The Princess was debating internally. Sure, town sounded interesting and fun. But she was intrigued by Vegeta's proposal. He _had_ promised to show her around. _But I thought that was tomorrow?_

She was itching to show the Queen up again in some way. And using her brain was one of those ways made possible, considering the Queen's dislike for _smart_ girls. She looked at Vegeta's eyes, which revealed nothing. _I wonder what it is...?_

"Alright." The Prince agreed swiftly. "That'll be fine." He stated. He looked to her and whispered. "I'd rather us be alone."

_I suppose it _can_wait. _She concluded.

Bulma turned to go, only to be caught once again by the Prince's hand on her arm. Restraining, not hurtful.

"See you later." With that he did the most shocking thing Bulma thought he would _ever_do in front of witnesses. He kissed her, soft and sweet, on the cheek.

As was proper.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later the trio consisting of Kakkarot, the Princess and her lady in waiting, made their way to a small-ish village still inside the castle walls. The Prince had requested that she stay inside the walls until the ceremony had ended. Then he would accompany her himself.

Kakkarot wasn't doing his job. He was suppsed to be chaperoning Miss Briefs, but instead spent all of his time practically courting Chi-Chi.

"And that right there, see it?" He asked pointing to a rounded stone building with a bunch of children running about. "Well, all of the soldier's families live here inside the Palace walls. Their children are looked after here, by a staff of trained nurses."

Chi-Chi exclaimed that that was the most thoughtful thing she had ever heard.

"It was the late Queen's doing." He added hurriedly, in a whisper.

Bulma was lagging behind and stared at the small building. Absently she asked, "Whatever happened to her?" She walked over to a few of the children that were playing, standing a few feat away. "She's never mentioned, you know. There's nothing on the walls... or anything."

Kakkarot stopped and waited, trying to choose his words wisely. _I'm so stupid. Nothing is ever supposed to be mentioned about the _Queen._ The _real_ Queen. My father will kill me._ He debated within himself. _At least Vegeta isn't here._

"Well... ah... Bulma, I'm not at liberty to say."

She looked at him, startled. "What do you mean, 'Not at liberty?'"

"Just that. I've been sworn in. There's nothing I can do. I won't break a promise to my bes fr- to the Prince." He ended dismissively.

Bulma frowned, sensing she wouldn't get anything else out of him. "Should I ask him then?"

"No!" Kakkarot shouted, as if the very idea would get her killed. _It likely would._ He thought. "Don't do that. You really have no idea how touchy a subject like this is to him. Let him tell you of his own accord."

"But what if he _never_ tells me?" She whined.

Kakkarot sighed heavily, while facing a pouting Princess. "Please, Princess? Just drop this."

She stared him down for a long while. Kakkarot kept a passive face. The children in the background were playing Ring Around The Rosie. If she hadn't been so intent on breaking Kakkarot down, she'd have been devastated at the reminder of home. The sing-song quality of the song, however, was lost in the silence.

"Kakkarot! Kakkarot!" One of the children broke the silence. "There you are!" Another shouted. Two little boys came up to him, barely reaching his knee caps.

"We thought you'd never come back." The child that spoke was the first that had approached him. He had strange features for a small child. A strong jaw and pointed ears. His eyes were a chocolaty brown color layered with thick lashes. His hair was the same color of his eyes. He was well-built. You could tell just by looking at him that he exercised regularly.

_He'll be handsome when he gets older._ Bulma thought absently.

"Yeah!" The second little boy continued. "We'd thought you'd never show." This little boy was completely the opposite of his companion. He had stark white skin with a mass of ebony black hair. He was scrawny and lanky. Not well-built like his friend. The only thing similar about these two were their eyes.

Kakkarot laughed heartily. "You two never had any patience in you. I imagine you get that from-"

And before he could finish they both said in unison. "Our mother."

Their _mother._She thought. Bulma noticed that however happy their mouths looked in their smiles, their eyes were sad. She glanced at Kakkarot who was arm in arm with Chi-Chi.

"That's right." He smiled back sweetly. "Your mother."

Just then an older woman of about sixty or seventy came out the door hollering at them. She then noticed Kakkarot. "Well well well. If it isn't the one person who's supposedly_ not _too busy for us. Where have you been?" Her wrinkles more prominent when she smiled. Bulma had the feeling that she wasn't Saiyan.

Chi-Chi beamed in spite of herself. _He's a "family" type of guy. Interesting. _She thought.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'm busier than I claim."

"I guess so." The woman replied. She swatted the backs of the young boys. "Now, go on you two. Get in that house. Your mother will be here to pick you up soon and I can't have you looking like you just rolled out of a mud pit."

"But we did." They laughed trying to run away. Kakkarot laughed out loud as well.

After they were out of sight, Kakkarot and Chi-Chi walked on ahead. Bulma still lagged behind, lost in thought. _Those two looked so different. How could they be brothers? And what about that look on their faces when their mother was mentioned?_ She scowled in frustration. _What is it about mother's and sad faces and secrets on the planet?_ Her conjecture was interrupted by Kakkarot's conversation with his companion.

"You know those two are brothers?"

"I gathered that much." Chi-Chi replied. "It is odd. They don't look a thing alike." She looked behind her, as if trying to see through it all.

He smiled. "Maybe sometime I'll tell you the story."

"There's a story?" Bulma interrupted, jogging to catch up. "Do tell."

"It's such a long story." He groaned.

"Sum it up."

He sighed, heavily. "Alright." He paused on the side of the pathway and stopped in front of a small pond, picking up rocks and tossing them in. Bulma stared at the rings in the murky red colored water. _It must be the dirt that's making it that way. Interesting, _she thought absently.

"Those boys have the same mother."

Chi-Chi looked puzzled. "I don't understand. They don't have the same father?"

"There's nothing strange about that Chich. We new half-brothers and sisters on Earth."

"Yes. But," She looked at Kakkarot, who looked at her expectantly. "But aren't they twins?"

"Twins!?" Bulma practically shouted.

Kakkarot shushed her, making sure the ones they were speaking of weren't around. Or, worse yet, their mother.

"But how is that possible?" She whispered.

"You know what the Saiyans are legendary for, don't you? What makes us so strong and feared?"

Bulma shook her head. "The books I read said that the Saiyan people had the power to transform into giant ape-like mammals."

"The books are correct."

"What does that have to do with it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, let me think of a way to put this, so that you Chickyuuins may best understand." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Chi-Chi and the Princess glanced at each other, then looked to him as he continued.

"Think of a Canine, back on Chickyuu."

"You mean a dog?" Bulma said.

"Yes. A dog. Did you know, that female dogs are capable of producing young from up to three different male dogs?"

Bulma's eyes widened in understanding. "You mean..." Her mouth hung open.

Kakkarot reached up and replaced her jaw, with his finger on her chin. "That's right." He quickly removed his hand. Vegeta didn't like the idea of _anyone_ else touching her. "Don't act too surprised. You'll make it obvious that we're talking about them."

She shook her head silently.

"Those poor children." Chi-Chi muttered, while staring out over the water. "What ridicule they must face."

Bulma was angry. That you could tell. What kind of a mother would _do_ that? Making her children suffer in such a way. Doing that to her husband? _Who would be capable of something like that?_

"Before you get too upset Bulma, know that it is unfounded."

"What do you mean?"

"She, the mother..." He swallowed and squeezed Chi-Chi's arm just a bit tighter. "She was taken against her will."

Chi-Chi's other hand flew to her mouth and she glanced backwards. Kakkarot pulled her along and they continued walking. "You women will give me away. I've been sworn to confidence with this matter too."

_Surprise, surprise._ Bulma half-smiled. Who wouldn't trust him? "Where is the guilty one?" She asked. Fuming just thinking of it.

"Dead."

She knew not to ask more.

Kakkarot went on, "You see it's the animalistic trait in us that makes those sorts of phenomenons possible." He turned around and looked at Bulma. "That's why the Prince will keep you extra close. Rape is still a common thing, even here inside the walls, as you've seen. Royalty and higher class is no exception."

She nodded in understanding. The silence stretched on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was running down the halls of the palace. She had barely escaped Kakkarot and Chi-Chi. They were caught up in each other and didn't notice her escaping until she was well out of reach. She had heard Chi-Chi call Kakkarot back, explaining to him that it was no use trying to make Bulma do something she didn't want to.

Kakkarot had persisted, saying that the Prince would kill him if he left her unattended.

Chi-Chi calmed him down by saying, "If you want to go after that girl, in light of what I just told you, you _are_ crazy." She sighed. "Look, she's heading for the palace. She'll be fine, I assure you." She continued while pointing.

Kakkarot stopped. "If you say so..." He replied unsurely. He _had_ sensed the Prince's ki nearby. Surely he'd catch up to her eventually. Kakkarot was a bit distracted by the beauty hanging onto his arm.

"I know so." Chi-Chi persisted. "You don't want to tell that one what to do. Now, were are those water falls I'm hearing so much about?"

"Well, they're not so much _waterfalls _as-..."

That was the last the Princess heard of the conversation. She was glad of Chi-Chi. She'd have to tell her so later.

The Princess was having the time of her life. Just running. She loved to run. It didn't matter where or when. So long as she was able, she would.

_I need to know what Vegeta wanted. It sounded interesting. The fact that he wouldn't talk about it in front of _Kakkarot _makes it all the more so._ She was moving faster than she ever had before. Perhaps it had something to do with the stamina of the impending chase. She was sure Kakkarot would've come after her. Especially after hearing the Prince give him such strict orders.

_I'd really hate to be him if I ran into Vegeta._ She laughed. _He'll be furious. I'll remember to stick up for him. Poor soldier._

She was passing portraits and mirrors and doorways and fixtures. All passing by in a blur. She was wondering in thought. _The suspense is_killing_ me. I _need_ to find him._

As she turned a rather wide corner she collided with something strong and solid. She need not have looked up to know it was him. She did, however, look up and smile.

"I was just thinking about you. Speak of the Devil,"

"And he will come." Vegeta finished.

She took notice of the fact how close they were. Even though Vegeta was nearly a foot taller than her, their faces were close. There was nothing separating their bodies... except for the clothing they wore. Bulma, after realizing this, attempted to step back saying, "V-Vegeta, I-I don't think we should be this close... it isn't..."

"Proper?" He finished again. He leaned in a little further. "You don't like being this close to me? I suggest you get used to it, _dear._ Especially after tomorrow." He was grinning wickedly.

Bulma frowned. "Could you please, for my sake, at least _pretend_ to be a human being for more than five seconds?"

"No. I'm a Saiyan."

"Oh! You are infuriating!" She struggled to get free.

He let her go... reluctantly. "Alright, girl. You were obviously looking for me. I assume there's a reason behind it. Are you ready for my proposal?"

"Absolutely." She replied. Her eyes opened wide with excitement and anticipation at the idea.

He smirked. "There was a dead-line I was required to meet for a very strong alien named Freiza. He basically rules the Galaxy."

"I know who he is." She interrupted him. _Everyone does._

"Good. Then you can understand the importance of this project."

She shook her head in agreement. "What's the project?"

"I'm getting to that. This Freiza guy wants a machine built that can manipulate gravity." He paused, giving her time to take it in. At the same time he was evaluating her reaction to see if it was way over her head.

Bulma thought about it for a moment. _Manipulate gravity? Of course! Why didn't I ever think of that? It is odd though, that this tyrant would come to the Saiyan planet for technology. There are many other planets that could provide the equipment necessary, and likely have it built faster too. Planets like... mine._

A light bulb somewhere flicked on. "My father!" She said aloud.

Vegeta had been waiting for her to say something, she had crinkled her nose in concentration. That was the last thing he expected out of her mouth. "What does he have to do with anything?" He snapped.

"My father is more of a genius than I am."

He cut her off. "I know what you're driving at and I'll save you the trouble of going further by telling you that that will never happen. I already explained that you were to be isolated from your former life. A sort of conditioning. From now on, aside from super-human strength, you_are_ Saiyan."

Her jaw dropped. "You never told me that! You simply said that I couldn't ever go back there, considering the fact that I was not allowed to travel alone_and _that you would never accompany me. You never said _anything_about _him_ not being allowed _here_." She snapped back.

He sighed annoyingly so. "Well, I have now. Do not ask me again."

She stared at him hard. Why was he doing this? He wouldn't even hear her out! What kind of nonsense was that? He didn't understand that she couldn't do much of anything without her father. She relied on him. He was her backboard for bouncing off her ideas. She was smart, sure. _Very_ much so. But her father was smarter. And together, they were unstoppable. There's the key word: _together._

She couldn't be connected to any part of her family? Saiyan women were isolated anyway, let alone a future ruler of the planet who just happened to be of a different species. She was definitely going to be watched like a hawk. Whether because of suspected conspiracies, or for fear of being harmed, as Kakkarot had mentioned earlier. But, harmed by her own_father_? Surely the rules weren't _that_ strict?

She had an idea of what it was, and it angered her. "I know your reasons, and I must say that they are pathetically hidden behind that mask of yours."

He arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He resisted the urge to rough her up a bit. No one was to speak to the Prince like this.

"Yes. Really." She replied hastily.

Before she could say more he asked, "And what are my reasons?" He crossed his arms over his chest. Patiently waited. _This could be amusing._

"Well," she started. "I don't think you want me running off. You think that my father being here might be _too _tempting. I think you know that I'm _extremely_ unhappy with this situation. And you _do_ know what I mean by that. I don't like to be pushed, or forced. And I have been ever since I've had the displeasure of meeting you."

The look on his face was almost pained. She was too angry at the idea of being _told_ what to do that she didn't stop.

"I don't belong here. You know that, the same as I know that." She kept barreling through, ignoring the angry tears that sreaked her face. "If you were not so determined to keep me here as a prize to adorn your palace and parade in front of your people, and think of me as a person with feelings... then... then..." She sniffed. She was full on crying now. Everything just sort of hit her in a way she wasn't expecting. "Maybe I would be more inclined to assist you. But, your total disregard for my feelings has made me somewhat bitter, _my Lord._"_She couldn't do anything anyway. Not of that sort, with a project _that_ big. And without her father? No way._

She pulled away from him and started to run in the opposite direction. But, of course, he grabbed her. He spun her around and none-too-gently pushed her against the wall. Pinning her arms at her sides.

"You had better watch your tongue here, girl." He snarled through his teeth. "This isn't Chickyuu. There are consequences on Vegeta-sei."

She glared back. "Let me go."

He strengthened his grasp and he moved closer to her looking deep in her eyes. "You are not afraid of me now, are you?" He asked wickedly. _She needs to learn her place._

She straightened her back and replied, "I told you, I would never be afraid of you."

He leaned in and slowly placed his lips under her ear, right where her jaw meets her temple. He waited a few moments, feeling her pulse. He moved upwards to her ear and whispered. "Your heart says otherwise."

She gasped out loud, she couldn't help herself. He chuckled, easing his way backwards. "I'll take you back to your room."

"How do you know I'm going there?" She snapped angrily, trying to restart her heart.

"Because I'm taking you there." With that he jerked her up and over his broad shoulder.

She started shrieking. "What the...? Put me down! I'm not going back to my room!"

"Stop shouting."

"I will not!" She beat her fists on his back like a child as they were moving down the hall.

"You know, woman, I could do a lot more than simply carry you to your room." He stated harshly.

She shut up at that thought.

"I don't need you wandering the palace alone," He continued. "I don't need Freiza finding you unawares. You'll be confined there until I get a positive arrival time. I'll fetch you then."

She sighed. "If you would just relent and let my father come, I could help you. I could." She said, drained.

"I don't think so." He stated. It was too far anyway. The trip would take _too_long for him, even if he were to leave right now. She can't do it on her own. _She's incapable anyway. No sense in forcing her to try. She hates that, apparently_. He thought to himself.

"Then it's your problem." She said quietly.

He grunted in response.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:**** This chapter has been sitting on my computer for about a week now. I was at a loss as to what to do with it. Writer's block I guess. It was more of a filler chapter. But some of the things mentioned are crucial to later chapters. Boy are you all in for it. lol**

**Only I hold the secret. Mwahaha...**

**Thanks always for reading and listening,**

**)Talleen(**


	10. Learning

After saying good morning to Kakkarot, Chi-Chi slowly opened the doors to the Princess' suite. She was thinking about the great discussion she had with Kakkarot when she turned around and caught sight of a bedraggled Bulma.

She jumped. "Oh, dear. You scared me." She smiled. "Did you have a good run?" She threw down her light jacket. "I finally, _finally_ convinced Kakkarot to leave you be. I knew you wanted some time alone. Although, I can't imagine why after hearing the story about that poor woman and her children." She shook her head at the thought.

"I heard you and I thank you." Bulma stated while staring straight ahead.

Chi-Chi paused and then placed herself within Bulma's line of vision. "You OK?" She knelt in front of her. Bulma was sitting on the bed. "You look a little... stressed." The Princess narrowed her eyes. "No," Chi-Chi corrected herself. "Angry. What's the matter?"

"I ran into _him_."

Chi-Chi sighed heavily. "Is that all? Goodness, girl, you had me worried."

"Is that _all_?" She repeated. "Isn't that enough?"

"But I thought you two were getting along..."

"No, not really. He's still as stubborn and prideful as anything."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes to the ceiling. _What has that man done now?_

Bulma answered her unspoken question. "He asked me for my help in building something. I-I'm not sure if I'm at liberty to say or not. It's for Freiza."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "_Lord_ Freiza? Oh my."

"Exactly my thoughts. It was strange for that monster to request this kind of help from_Vegeta-sei_, of all planets. Sure, they're strong, but they're not the smartest people in the Galaxy."

Chi-Chi nodded.

"Anyway, I suggested that my father come here and help me. I couldn't work on a project_that_ big alone."

Chi-Chi interrupted. "And why not?"

"I-It's just too big. I wouldn't even know where to start! Anyway, there seemed to be something he wasn't telling me. His eyes were... different. Almost like he was... flat out lying. Which I wouldn't put past _him_." She scoffed.

Chi-Chi took a seat beside Bulma on the bed. "Hmm, interesting."

"My thoughts exactly."

Chi-Chi shuffled her feet a moment and tried not to look too happy. She still had Kakkarot on the brain. With the Princess so down-trodden it wouldn't be polite to be ecstatic. "So... are you confined here then?" Guessing why the Princess was looking all angry and upset, sitting quietly on the bed instead of out running, after she had seen the Prince was something easily done.

The Princess shrugged. "For the time being. Apparently Freiza will be arriving here soon. Vegeta didn't want me wondering the halls alone."

Chi-Chi nodded in understanding. "I see."

"I must confess that I'm a little worried."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well," Bulma stood and began pacing. "I'm worried because of what Vegeta said. He said that Freiza ordered him to work on-" she stopped herself and glanced at Chi-Chi who was looking on expectantly. "To work on this _project_. He said it wasn't done yet. He had asked _me _to help. What do you think will happen when Freiza arrives here and finds his project not even started? I assume it's not even started yet, that is."

"Not anything good." Chi-Chi confirmed quietly.

"No. Definitely not." She sat back down. "I-I don't even know where to start. This machine, this project, can't be built in a few days time! Why did he stall and wait until the very last possible moment?" She looked to her companion to provide the answer.

Chi-Chi shrugged. "I don't know, honey. It doesn't make sense. Kakkarot didn't say_anything_. Those two are constantly together, or aware of each other, from what I gather. It's Kakkarot didn't say anything to us. To me."

"Strange how? What if he was '_sworn to secrecy_?'" Bulma scoffed.

Chi-Chi grinned. "Did you see how well he was keeping the _other_ secrets we weren't supposed to know about?"

Bulma laughed. "I suppose that's true. Except for the _big _secret about the former Queen."

"Yes, he didn't say_anything_ about that. In fact, after he mentioned it, he almost looked pained. Like he was going to hang for even bringing it up. Even though he didn't _say_ anything!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Bulma nodded and crinkled her nose in concentration. _What's the big deal? You'd think a Queen of her caliber would be honored... It must be a sore subject indeed for the Prince, if his right-hand-man won't mention it. Even when he's _not_ present. Strange indeed..._ Thought the Princess.

Chi-Chi clapped her hands on her thighs and said, "Well, I suppose all we can do is wait and see. We're stuck here for the time being."

"Yes." Bulma breathed. "Yes, I suppose."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Raditz asked as Vegeta stormed into the training room. "What did she say?"

"She can't help. Sorry, friend, your plan seems to have failed."

Raditz threw a weight over his shoulder and exhaled heavily. "I thought for sure she'd be able to help us." After that outburst at breakfast, he had been almost hopeful. Almost. He had learned _never_to rely on or trust in others. He was going against his own Cardinal rule. He was _almost_ hopeful.

Vegeta grunted and took Raditz' place at the bench press. He started with a grueling amount of weights. Raditz spotted, needlessly, lost in thought. He opened his mouth and shut it again several times, wondering if he should persist. He decided, 'Yes.'

"How did you approach her with it?" In reality Raditz was really fishing for how much information Vegeta had passed on to her and if she was to be trusted with it.

"She thinks it's the project Freiza wanted done nearly a week ago."

"Oh," Raditz said. As sudden realization struck him, though, and he was shocked. "That _still_ isn't done _yet_?"

Vegeta closed his eyes in frustration and slammed the bar that he was lifting down hard.

"Vegeta!" Raditz continued. "Do you realize that you bring this down on _all_ of us?"

Vegeta sat up and looked at the man positioned behind him. "I'm aware."

"Really? Because I don't think you are. This could mean our asses, Vegeta. No, scratch that. It _does_ mean our asses."

"That lizard doesn't need any more advantages over us." The Prince stated sharply. With that he got up and began pacing the floor. "He's already legions of times stronger _and _commands an amazing army."

"You can't be serious? You're doing this _deliberately_?" Raditz was astonished. "I-I can't believe this! I could give you a little sympathy, not much, but a little if it was simply your being apathetic. But, damn it! Stop being so damned stubborn."

Vegeta, for once, was at a loss for words.

"How dare you bring this on us. Kakkarot, _my _father,_yours_." Raditz scoffed. "Even that pretty young Princess you've brought here. Do you have any idea what Freiza will do to _her_ given the circumstances?"

Vegeta stopped pacing and stared at him, his mouth slightly open.

"Exactly." Raditz finished. "You didn't think this through very well. Although, I give you some credit. You didn't know the girl before you decided to do this. You were, however, planning to screw _us_ over!" Raditz lifted the entire weight machine and thrust it into the air. It crash landed into the nearest support beam, shaking the entire room.

Vegeta didn't say a word.

Raditz just stared at him hard. There was a long silence stretching across the unusually cool room. Without constant movement, you nearly became an icicle in there. Finally Vegeta sighed out loud and began to speak.

"I have our techs working on it now. What else do you suggest?"

Raditz let out a small, bitter laugh. "Nothing. What can be done about it? We've exhausted all possible means. I assume our intelligence is far from_intelligent_ enough to pull this off in a few days. And the Princess is useless here, as you've said."

Vegeta winced. "Well, at least that tyrant won't live forever." He mused.

"Yes, because we sure as hell won't. Our life span is dwindling. I suggest you pack up that girl of yours and ship her out." Raditz stalked out of the room and down the hall.

Vegeta let out a frustrated yell and slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Idiot!_ Raditz thought. _How could he be so senseless?_ He was outside now. Pacing along a riverbed. _What are we going to do? Freiza will be here any day now. _Raditz thought back on all the times Freiza had shown up either late or early, just to shake them up. They were constantly on their toes when something involved that tyrant. And rarely anything else in the Universe _didn't_. There was virtually no set arrival time when it came to Freiza.

"What the hell has he done?"

_I should tell Bardock._Raditz decided. _Vegeta isn't going to like my revealing our plans to him. _He thought.

_He'll get over it. _He decided. _This needs to be sorted. Now._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta walked into the throne room expecting to find his father. Instead he came face to face with Marie.

_Great. _He thought.

"Why, young Prince." She addressed him. "How nice of you to visit me."

Vegeta ground out the proper words to appeal to this _impostor_. "I was looking for my father, actually." He said with a slight bow. What he really wanted to say was, 'What the hell are you doing here?' but that would have been _rude_. He mentally rolled his eyes.

"Oh?" She questioned. "Why?"

"Freiza is due here soon. I was seeking his arrival date."

"Oh, right." She waved a hand dismissively. "He'll be here sometime next week. You're father should be home then too."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "He's left again?"

"Yes. He left after second breakfast. Why do you think _I'm_ the one in here?" She held out her open palms for emphasis.

_Great. _Vegeta thought. _Wonderful. That idiot probably got wind that the project wasn't done and split to avoid confrontation. 'Let the _son _deal with it all.' Coward._ Somewhere in the back of the Prince's mind, someone reminded him that it was _his_ project all along.

"Do you have anything_other _than a guess?" Vegeta snarled at the woman.

"No. I don't. That is all I overheard. Your father was communicating with him and then shot the feed when I walked in. Sorry, dear." She turned away from him and glanced at her nails. Vegeta didn't ever feel that she actually _meant_ the endearments she saddled him with.

He sensed that that was all he was going to get out of her. He left the throne room, intending to collect his woman down the hall. The _date_with his future wife would come early. _I need a day of distractions._ He looked up at a passing clock. _How did I miss first lunch? It's already twenty-fourth hour._ He sighed, approaching her door. _Only eight hours left of daytime. A short day will have to do._

Turning a corner he made it to her quarters. He knocked loudly on her door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Bulma found herself in the center of a rather large arena positioned about three meters from a small door exiting the back end of the Palace.

"This is where all the fighting takes place? You actually hold tournaments?" She was astounded. She didn't know the Saiyans had a sport. Of course, if it was anything it would be fighting.

"Yes. The Royals don't get involved." Vegeta answered. "This is for the soldiers and others who wish to partake."

She ran her hand along one of the corner posts. The area was huge. About five times the size of her room. It was all open, the only things standing erect being the four posts on either corners.

"Just two opponents?"

"Yes." Vegeta was watching her from a distance. Admiring her, like he always did. Loving the way her hair circled around her hips. He was so lost in thought, he almost didn't hear her next question. In fact, she may have repeated herself.

"Do any women ever fight?"

He walked towards her. "There are separate leagues for women, yes." He confirmed. "Why? Thinking of trying out?" He chuckled.

Bulma had forgiven him, for the moment, their encounter in the hall. She was determined not to be upset until she uncovered some things about his character. Why he was the way he was. _Perhaps he has reasons to be so over-protective..._

"Royals aren't allowed." She smiled teasingly.

"That's right." He replied. "So, don't even think about it." He smirked, enjoying their bantering.

She paused and turned slightly so that he could see her face. "One thing should be clear between us." Her eyes flashed with humor. "When you tell me to do or _not _to do something, I automatically either will do what you told me not to, or refuse what you demand of me."

He smiled and replied, "That's why we're destined to be together." He stepped up closer to her. "I push,"

"And I push back." She finished, placing her hand on his chest and giving him a light shove.

He let her push him away and he chuckled as she sauntered out of his reach staring up at the beams.

"What else goes on here? Just fights?" She turned to him curiously. "And be honest," She said, holding up her hand before he could utter a word.

Sighing heavily he turned and looked out over the hard metal tiles that made the flooring of the arena. "I don't know if you'd want me to be." He muttered.

"I heard that. And I'd like to know."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

She had gained his attention. "However _horrible_ it may seem." She gave him a smile for reassurance, but what she was really doing with preparing herself for the harshness of the reality that she expected. Again, the stories of the Prince and what occurred on Vegeta-sei came rushing back to her, clouding her mind's eye with images best not described.

Vegeta completely turned his back on her, not daring to look at her beautiful face, while thinking back on the events that prevailed upon the flat landscape. "I think you've likely heard the _horrible_ stories." He mocked.

The pause hung in the air so long that Bulma felt the need to urge him on, thinking he wouldn't continue. Impatience was one of the virtues she just could not smother. "Are they true?" She asked timidly.

He uttered one simple word, so quiet, Bulma wasn't sure if she had heard it or imagined it. "Yes." He said, but he seemed distracted. Vegeta looked over towards the back door from which they had exited

Bulma had no time to dissect what he said or ask any more questions. She glanced in the direction of what had captured Vegeta's attention. Exiting the back doorway were a trio of rather large Saiyans, clad in armor, heading right for them. She felt a thrill of fear rising in her chest, but it slowly ebbed away after she realized it was Kakkarot, Raditz, and Bardock.

Bardock looked upset.

"What are you three doing here?" Vegeta barked. He didn't like being interrupted. Things were going rather smoothly. She seemed to have forgotten the way he treated her in the hall. It was obvious to her that she'd get no apology, but he could tell that he was winning her over. Slowly but surely. He was trying to make her forget the incident in the hallway had ever happened, or any incident before that for that matter. He had to, considering what the old man standing before him had said... and threatened.

The old Vegeta would have said a few more choice words to him and then did whatever he wanted with the girl on his wedding night, Bardock or no. Of course, it wasn't likely that she'd resist anyway...

"Raditz informed me of something." Bardock answered. "Something of importance that needs to be discussed." He snapped.

Bulma stayed quiet and in the background. If she interjected, or made herself known, she'd likely be towed back to her room. She wanted to stay and listen. After all, in a couple of days, what concerned Vegeta-sei and Vegeta himself concerned her too.

Vegeta glared at the taller, more intimidating man. Bulma didn't think that any other Saiyan, or being, could be more intimidating than the Prince. She was proved wrong. Raditz looked very intimidating... and well-built... from where she stood.

"Traitor." Vegeta accused him.

Raditz just deepened his glare.

"Come off it, Vegeta!" Bardock yelled. "How could you be so senseless as to leave that project hanging?"

Bulma fought the urge to cover her ears.

Vegeta broke the stare with Raditz and snapped his eyes to the older Saiyan. "That's twice now someone has in sulted me. The next one who does it, gets their jaw broken."

No one said a word for a while. Bulma could tell that Bardock was trying to calm himself down, perhaps to avoid saying anything that might upset the Prince. Raditz still said nothing and Kakkarot stood in the background, arms crossed, and dumbfounded.

_He has no clue._ She thought.

Bulma recognized the shock on his face. It wasn't from being indignant or upset. He was genuinely surprised that he didn't know something that the other two had known.

_It's only a matter of time before he breaks in._ Bulma thought. She smiled at him, loving his innocence. He was too preoccupied to notice.

"And instead? A gravity machine?" Bardock asked incredulously. "Really? He had to tell me a couple times." He threw a thumb back at Raditz. "I couldn't believe it." Bardock glanced at his son standing beside him. "I mean, I knew that you two always had strange ideas dealing with science, mathematics, and the like. I never expected this. I gotta be honest." He paused. "I'm quite impressed. I just wish the two of you would have thought of it sooner..."

Bulma pulled her eyebrows together and gasped. _They invented the idea?_They_ came up with it? It's not Freiza's project...?_

Vegeta looked stunned. He was expecting another insult, or more yelling. He didn't expect to be rewarded with congratulations and praise. He bowed his head slightly in Bardock's direction. He stood there, waiting. _What to do now? More yelling?_

Kakkarot stepped up and held up a finger in pause. "Wait a minute..." He stood there, thinking. He began to speak many times but faltered and glanced between everyone. He settled on Vegeta. "You mean to tell me, that you and _my_ brother worked on a project _alone_ together and didn't include me!?"

"That's right." Raditz replied.

Kakkarot scoffed and sputtered not knowing what to say in response to that. He was always included. "Well, that blows." He muttered.

Bulma very nearly coughed into laughter.

"You can't keep a secret." Vegeta stated simply.

Kakkarot's mouth dropped. "Who says?" He asked indignantly.

"Everyone." The two young Saiyans said in unison.

Bardock burst into loud guffaws and Kakkarot looked as if he'd stamp his feet and walk away. He didn't though, deciding to stay and voice his frustration at the other two.

"It's not your thing, you wouldn't understand. It didn't involve fighting," Vegeta smiled. "Or the insides and guts of people. That's more your speed."

_Hmm._ Bulma wondered. _A doctor in the making?_

"And we weren't_working_ on it, brother. No building involved yet." Raditz chimed in. "We just created the schematics."

"You're a little too young for that kind of thing anyway, son." Bardock teased him mercilessly.

Kakkarot looked at him weirdly. "Vegeta's the same age." He protested.

"Oh..." Bardock placed own hand on the back of his head and smiled goofily. "I guess I sort of forget that sometimes..."

"How old are you anyway?" Bulma spoke up, looking into the group. "In _my_ years. In Earth years." She clarified. _Something I'll understand._

All four glanced to one side or the other, Bulma could nearly see the smoke coming out of their ears. She hadn't even done the calculating of how old she'd be as a Saiyan. A lot less younger and less developed she imagined... considering the days were nearly twice as long as Earth's. She likely had the body of a...

"Thirty-six." Kakkarot and Vegeta replied in unison.

Bulma felt her jaw drop._Thirty-six!? No way... They looked in their early twenties... at _least.

The next thing that happened was so strange from where Bulma was watching. Both Kakkarot and Vegeta knit their eyebrows together and pulled their heads back, uttering the same word: "What?"

They then looked at each other and Bulma saw Vegeta raise his eyebrows to his companion, who's head had turned away, facing him. She then noticed Bardock's smile fade into a frown, seemingly not really knowing where in the world that had come from. Raditz stared on blankly, a smile cracking his features.

Bulma shook her head back and forth. "You Saiyans are all alike." She muttered placing her hands on her hips. "Weird."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:**** I know. I know. Ya'll hate cliffhangers... sorry 'bout that... but not really. ;) I had to stop it here. You see, I like ending the chapters when you're least expecting it. However annoying that may be, it always keeps you coming back, don't it?**

**lol Anyway, the next chap should be up soon.**

**Until then,**

**Thanks always for readin',**

**Talleen**


End file.
